


Mother Darkness becomes Death's Mistress

by MadamKhaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Harry, Crack, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Overpowered Harry Potter, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKhaos/pseuds/MadamKhaos
Summary: Violet Potter has had enough. After going to Gringotts and finding out some rather disturbing news and finding out that she'd been used for so long, she decides to leave.. Fortunately, she moved to the one place teeming with supernatural activity. . . and her Mates.(I suck at Descriptions. None of these books belong to me but their rightful owner; I'm merely creating my own world using the characters and events. I make no profit from this.)





	1. Death's Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-partner fic where fem!harry ends up with all the Original men. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's really fast paced so if you're looking for a longer fanfic then this isn't for you. It's honestly Crack fiction.

The war was over and Violet Potter was tired; tired of fighting, crying, and all the anger that had amassed to pool deep inside of her. She'd watched the way Bellatrix's skin melted from her muscles and bones as Violet held the fiendfyre to wrap itself around the older woman. She rejoiced as her enemies were felled by her wand. It had been a few days later that Violet felt that something was wrong.

It may have seemed strange but she thought it perhaps caused by lack of sleep and the strain of having all of the dead laid at her feet. Her night terrors had become so terrible that she'd have to wait until her body was so exhausted and her eyes were burning until allowing her eyes to shut in restless sleep. Sometimes it would even keep the nightmares at bay.

Today, Luna had decided to drop by and force Violet to go to Gringotts. Violet was too exhausted to argue with the small blonde about going to a bank or not.

"Why are we here? You still haven't told me, Little Moon," Violet said as both girls stepped up the stairs to the bank. One girl with wavy blonde hair and the other with black and red hair stood side by side in front of two Goblin guards holding their battle axes. The Goblins glared at all the witches and wizards that passed through their doors, it wasn't personal.

"The Humdinger told me to lead you on your next Great Adventure," Luna responded with a dreamy voice as she led Violet by the hand inside. "Don't forget to sneer, Vi."

Violet snapped her eyes to the Goblin Teller staring and sneering their way before glaring with a sneer that showed her teeth before saying, "May your gold flow, Brother Goblin."

The Goblin was a bit surprised but smiled more ferally before giving his response. "Crush your enemies at your feet, Sister Warrior."

Goblins hated witches and wizards so the only time they would acknowledge one would be as a fellow warrior instead of as 'witch' or 'wizard' as she had called 'Goblin'. Violet understood his shock that she understood Goblin Culture. She had been locked up in Malfoy Manor with Griphook and then on the run with him alongside for a while and had learnt their ways out of sheer need of breaking the monotony of running and hiding. Luna had been thrilled to learn something new about a species that has been so secretive when it came to the wizarding world.

Luna still looked dreamy but her mouth had twisted into a snarl which seemed an oxymoron if Violet had ever seen one but there it was. The Goblin didn't ask what they needed, just merely swept out of his seat and walked towards a hallways, expecting the two females to follow closely behind.

It was no secret who Violet was and it was obvious what they had come for. The Goblin led them down hallways at a quick pace which never failed to surprise Violet. How could something so tiny walk faster than her twice as long legs?

They finally ended up in front of a door with a golden engraved name tag on the stained wood, 'Sharpfang'.

"Violet Potter here to see Sharpfang, her accounts manager."

"That'll be all, Quickvenom."

The younger Goblin said something in Gobbledygook before bowing and leaving the three occupants alone in the room.

"Master Goblin," Violet began before flashing teeth, "I've come across the knowledge that my inheritances have been withheld from me. I wish to have this resolved immediately. Of course at a price willingly paid after we've reached an agreeable compromise."

"Of course," Sharpfang agreed.

"She'd also like a full body, full disclosure, Blood Test done," Luna added a bit breathily. The Goblin had a thoughtful look on his face before snapping his long nailed fingers together and grabbed the items that appeared in front of him. A black bowl that seemed absent of light appeared before Violet and Sharpfang held a silver knife towards her.

"We will debate cost after the test has been collected. Depending on how extensive our 'hospitality' will be, is up to you," Sharpfang commented.

Which technically meant that if she had a lot of things wrong, the cost would skyrocket.

"That's fine," Violet answered from where she sat. She stretched a hand out and met the dagger in Sharpfang's hand over the bowl set in front of her.

Sharpfang used his magic as her blood slid down the blade and landed within the bowl. Violet's black manicure was shaped like claws to match Sharpfang's own. The Goblin seemed to agree with her preference in nails.

They both watched as the blood fell into the bowl and Sharpfang began chanting in Gobbledygook. Violet watched as her blood swirled inside the bowl filled with some strange blue liquid until it condensed into two different scrolls; one grey and the other red.

"Reach for the grey scroll first."

Violet followed his instructions and reached for the grey scroll first which unrolled as her hand made contact with it.

Violet Dorea Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys-Mordred

Father: Jameson Arcturus Potter (Deceased)

Mother: Lily Nee Evans-Potter (Deceased)

Godfather(s): 

Sirius Orion Black (Unknown)

Severus Tobias Prince (Deceased)

Godmother(s):

Alice Marie Longbottom (Unknown)

Narcissa Carina Malfoy (Alive)

Mistress of Death

Claims: (Items not included; enter Vault to check the Inventory List)

Ladyship of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter:

Vaults: #687: 10,675 Galleons 4,293 Sickles 74 Knuts

#688: 46,928,648 Galleons 163 Sickles 2 Knuts

#689: 6,928,367 Galleons 17,298 Sickles

Ladyship of the Ancient and Noble House of Black:

Vaults: #562: 56,932,990 Galleons 2,389 Sickles 192 Knuts

#561: 9,921,029 Galleons 93 Sickles 18 Knuts

Ladyship of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell:

Vaults: #128: 728,372,949 Galleons 378,383,293 Sickles 83,389 Knuts

Ladyship of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor:

Vaults: #3: 1,828,473,847 Galleons 373,389,493 Sickles 33,948,384,832 Knuts

#6: (Joint Vault for Scholarship purposes)

Ladyship of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin:

Vaults: #4 34,837,028,489 Galleons

#6 (Joint Vault for Scholarship purposes)

Ladyship of the Ancient and Noble House of Emrys:

Vaults: #9: 8,283,837 Galleons 283,482,938 Sickles

#10: (Items only)

Ladyship of the Ancient and Noble House of Mordred:

Vaults: #128 1/2: (One Book; N/A)

Violet looked over the list in shock. It had never occurred to her that she was this rich nor that she had so many titles. She wasn't even completely sure she knew the ramifications of so many Ladyships. Surely, this meant that she was the new Mugwomp with the amount of seats she possibly had to her name. Violet was also confused by some of what was said on the list.

Sharpfang had remained silent until Violet handed the scroll towards him to clarify what some of the notes meant.

"Can you explain everything clearly? I'm not altogether sure I'm quite grasping the meaning of some of the words held in the sidenotes."

"Of course," Sharpfang responded with a toothy grin. His eyes snapped down to the piece of parchment and Violet watched his eyes slightly widen in a plethora of emotions.

He cleared his throat, "Of course you understand that you are filthy rich so I will skim over explaining the amount of money you hold and go on to the items. Within each Vault holding belongings there will be a detailed list of everything such as: Clothing, Furniture, Books, Potion Ingredients, and Supplies. Everything is mostly self-explanatory aside for this 'Mordred' Account. I wasn't even aware there was a Vault of 128 1/2 within our Hold.. Wait, I seem to know that there is now."

Violet narrowed her eyes. Strange.

"Moving on. Touch the red parchment. This one will let us know of any strong compulsions, potions, spells, glamours placed on your person."

Violet didn't think she should be too worried on this one. There was merely the glamour she put on herself to cover her new tattoos and scars but that should be it. Her black manicured hand reached for the second scroll and she watched as a longer list than the first was unrolled before her very eyes. As she read the long list, her ire rose to the extremes. Without saying a word, she handed the red parchment to Sharpfang. Violet was struggling to keep her magic under wraps.

Sharpfang looked at this new scroll and cursed. Written on the paper:

Curses, Potions, Compulsions, Blocks, Nefarious Magics:

Black Magic Core: (95% Blocked; Keyed by Albus Dumbledore)

Parseltongue: (100% Unlocked; Keyed by Albus Dumbledore)

Parselmagic: (100% Blocked; Keyed by Albus Dumbledore)

Metamorphmagus: (95% Blocked; Keyed by Albus Dumbledore)

Eidetic Memory: (100% Blocked; Keyed to Albus Dumbledore)

Embarrassment about Home Life: (Compulsion; Keyed by Albus Dumbledore)

Godparent Bonds: (Blocked; Keyed by Albus Dumbledore)

Love Potion Keyed to Ronald Weasley

Loyalty Potion Keyed to Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion Keyed to Molly Weasley

Loyalty Potion Keyed to Ronald Weasley

Loyalty Potion Keyed to Hermione Granger

Loyalty Potion Keyed to Ginevra Weasley

Loyalty Potion Keyed to Gryffindor

Recklessness (Compulsion)

Self-Sacrificial (Compulsion)

Hatred of all things Slytherin

Hatred of Severus Snape

Hatred of the Malfoy Family

Hatred of Lord Voldemort

Hatred of all things Dark

Hatred of traditional Wizarding customs

Hatred of Death Eaters

(Albus Dumbledore has been Violet Potter's illegal Magical Guardian since 11/1/1981; All magics done to Violet Potter was completed at the time he illegally became her Magical Guardian)

Glamour**

After processing the fact that someone who she had trusted had violated this much of her person, her first emotion was anger.

"What the actual fuck?! Is this the truth?"

Luna hummed as she stared off into space as though she could see everything that was written on the parchment, which she probably could if Violet really thought about it.

"I assure you, Lady Potter, that this is completely accurate," Sharpfang answered with a disgruntled tone at being questioned whether he was cheating her somehow.

"If you had seen what I just saw, you'd be questioning the authenticity as well," she snapped before tossing the scroll onto the table.

Sharpfang raised an unimpressed hairy brow at Violet before pinching the scroll between two long claws and staring down. His sharpened teeth clenched at what he saw. Looking up, he could see that Lady Potter didn't seem to believe the findings which wasn't her fault really. Sharpfang understood that all the nefarious things done to her were creating the person who sat in front of him.

"We will remove these at once before proceeding any further. I wish to speak to Lady Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys-Mordred and as you are now, that is impossible."

In some deep part of Violet's mind she was freaking out about all the compulsions and blocks put on her. Was her entire life a lie? She wasn't even sure if she declined Malfoy because of her true desire or because of something programmed into her before she even attended Hogwarts.

Another Goblin stepped into the room; this one female. She wore more protection than the male Goblins wore and seemed to look more 'delicate' but that didn't mean she was any less lethal than her male counterparts.

"Come," the female stated before walking off. Violet stared numbly before Luna pushed her gently to follow the Goblin.

They entered a cavernous room that was hidden within an alcove that was made to appear as though it were a normal wall. Nothing was different about this section of wall aside from the fact that the female Goblin had just walked through it.

"Strip bare. I'll not have you mucking up any of my healing magic because your clothes had a water-repelling charm on it," the female stated.

"What's your name," Violet asked straightforwardly. Griphook had told her that the females were more solemn and no-nonsense types compared to their bloodthirsty males.

"Sharpdagger," she answered in the same straight-forward attitude that Violet was giving.

Violet was shocked but didn't let it show as she began undressing. No need to be embarrassed since they were both females and Goblins had zero interest in the smooth flesh of the wizards and witches.

She had been shocked because the fact that her name began with the same as Sharpfang's, meant that they were married. When a female marries a male Goblin they took on the first part of the name to their own.

Once naked she asked, "What was it before you were married."

This seemed to surprise Sharpdagger; especially since none of the others would've figured it out and hadn't since she first married Sharpfang.

Sharpdagger gave a small smirk before answering, "Quick. It was Quickdagger."

Violet wasn't surprised.

"Step into the magic circle and kneel. This'll definitely be painful and you will wish to hug the floor instead of standing."

Violet followed her instructions since Goblins wouldn't exaggerate. If anything, they didn't give you enough warning. When the chants began, it was tolerable. However, it soon turned to something unforgivable.

'Shit. I think i'm about to die. I guess this is it. Come get me Death.' She thought to herself.

Just as the pain had burst free of her mouth into a crescending scream, someone appeared out of nowhere. A large black cloaked someone that reminded her too much of Voldemort at the moment. Her eyes were blurry but she suddenly felt a coolness wash and ease through her that seemed to get rid of the pain. Soon, a weight she hadn't realized was always with her, was gone. It was almost as though a thick layer of fog was removed from her eyes and she was seeing for the first time.

When she looked to Sharpdagger, the female was kneeling.. more like kowtowing, on the ground towards the person in the cloak.

"Mistress, had you wanted me to 'come get you', you needn't torment yourself."

"Huh," was her only response.

"Ask your friend."

With that, the cloaked person was gone.

Violet felt herself frown before getting up and flicking her hand to clothe herself. This shocked her though since she had never done wordless and wandless magic before. She ignored this in favor of returning to Sharpfang and Luna to ask her questions. Luna would probably just know before she asked.

When she stepped into the door, she noticed Luna's slightly widened eyes and slack jawed look. She ignored it in favor of asking what had just happened of her friend.

"Death," Luna responded simply.

"Death?"

Luna didn't answer but the same cloaked being arrived yet again.

"You called Mistress?"

"You're Death? .. Is that what that Title was inside the Grey Scroll? Mistress of Death?"

"You collected all three Hallows," was the simple reply from within the cloak.

Violet remained silent as she stared at the cloaked being that reminded her eerily of a cross between a dementor and Voldemort.

"With the collection of those three items, comes power," it's voice sounded hollow as it glided forward to wrap it's cloak around her.

Only darkness enshrouded her.

"Relax, Mistress. Welcome your new power."

Violet couldn't even say a single word before her mind felt as though Death was cramming too much information and magic within it. It's magic flooded her system and seemed to heal the scars that were on her body. Damage caused by years of abuse and running from Voldemort or Death Eaters, all washed away by simply being 'hugged'. 

Violet cringed in pain from the power over Death; Death magic was volatile and 'deadly' to most everyone aside from It's Mistress. A black mist drifted off It's cloak and surrounded the tiny fae-like woman within It's arms, completely engulfing her in Death Magic, darkest of Dark Magic. After a while, the black mass of Death slowly began to recede, except instead of entering back within the Cloak, it began to absorb into Violet's body.

First to be revealed was smooth, unblemished golden skin that seemed to glow as though dusted with glitter; giving her an ethereal beauty. Her eyes glowed killing curse green with power shining forth and her previously mass of hair that could rival her Father's had smoothed out into silken waves of the red that could rival rubies; all the black had dissipated as though sucked out by the black mass. It wasn't red like her Mother's but a red that was more similar to a mix between a fire-truck and blood.

Luna smiled gently as Violet's eyes landed on her.

"I can't feel my magic," Violet spoke softly as though not to disturb whatever was happening to her.

"It's not gone, merely evolved," Death answered her unasked question before coaxing the budding Death Magic within Violet to the surface.


	2. Mystic Falls

After finding out that she was Death's Mistress and gained many new abilities, she asked Luna to help her leave Magical Britain.

There was nothing for her here within Britain, aside from the annoying press that she and her so called friends were being given. 'Saviors', they were being called. Hailed as heroes, when all she seemed to think is 'I killed people that I'm not altogether sure I actually hated'. All that she knew was a lie and she was just done.

Done with Wizards and Witches who twisted everything she said and hated her one minute but loved her the next. So.. she was leaving. She'd gone through the inventory of her Vaults and scoured the Manors, Houses, and Castles left in her keeping.

The smallest and least suspecting place was in Mystic Falls, a small town in Virginia. It was out of Britain and away from all Magical communities.

For Violet, it felt like where she was supposed to be; just a gut instinct. She made a deal with Luna and her sister would be traveling to join her their in a weeks time. Ever since she found out she had been under so many compulsions, blocks and potions, she had felt similar to a puppet being grasped in the hands of a puppet master. Dumbledore had been a master puppet master.

Not to mention the block on her Dark magic and Necromancy had shifted her Magical Signature. Her personality was darker than it previously was and she was no longer the 'Light's Savior'. She honestly didn't feel like acting like it either.

With that illegal glamour down, not many could distinguish her from the 'savior' that everyone knew and loved. She'd even passed Hermione and Ron on her way back with Luna and they didn't even notice who she was, even after greeting Luna in passing.

If it hadn't been for all the shit Dumbledore had done to her, she'd have grown up a different person.

*****************************************************

Elena was a ball of misery ever since Klaus came to town, sacrificed her Aunt Jenna and her, saved Damon from a Werewolf bite and stole Stefan. It was only her and Jeremy left since their Uncle John, Elena's real Father, had sacrificed his life-force to make sure that Elena didn't transition to a Vampire. Damon and Alaric were searching for Stefan; following the trails of mutilated bodies.

Damon, although irritated with the woman he loved, continued his search for his brother; even knowing that Stefan didn't want to be found.

Everyone was so wrapped up in their own misery that they didn't notice the large amount of Death magic that saturated Mystic Falls as a figure apparated within. She was fae-like in stature with a small sweetheart shaped face and a tiny button nose. This was off-set by her large luminesce killing curse green eyes and plump kissable lips. Her body was shaped like an hour glass; to sum it up, she looked like a Goddess.

Currently she had on a green shimmering tub top that was held up by her breasts and a gold chain that attached in the back. A bit of magic made sure that it stayed up for the moment. Violet dusted her black skinny jeans off and made sure that her black pumps were still pristine before walking towards the only restaurant she could locate in this town.

Her bright red hair hung down her back and ended below her butt. Occasionally, with the shift of her hips, the hair would move aside to reveal an expansive back that looked as though painted with golden glitter.

Violet was lithe but curvy in all the right places and she used these assets to her advantage. Previously she'd been malnourished and littered with scars but Death had healed her of all ailments, including that infertility Belatrix had caused.

She looked like a temptress with evil intentions as she walked into the Mystic Grill. She'd checked on the Black House and the House Elves but realized it would take them a while to completely move in all her belongings and get groceries. She'd acknowledged them with her magic and they had rejoiced.

The Mystic Grill was similar to a sports bar, complete with billiard tables.

As Violet was making her way inside of the Mystic Grill, someone miles away opened blue-green eyes. His eyes shifted to stare in the direction of Mystic Falls. Niklaus Mikaelson watched as his hairs stood on end from the magic that washed over him. Even Gloria had felt something and shivered in apprehension.

"Gloria, Love, any chance you know what caused that?"

Gloria eyed him warily even as she continued to keep an eye on the other vampire in the bar. It was a long night for those three as Violet took a seat at the bar. 

Violet could relax because no one would recognize her as 'The-Girl-Who-Lived', especially with all her scars missing and the different hair color. Death had made sure that there wasn't a single thing wrong with her; nothing that would be able to detract from her beauty. Everything was already beautiful about her to begin with but It had made sure that It's Mistress didn't have a single thing to complain about. 

She also no longer hid the tattoos that had shown up on her, behind a glamor. Death had explained that they were symbols of what and who she was. The first was of the Deathly Hallows and was obvious at the center of her neck in the front. Her second tattoo had shocked her because it covered the side of her face, where the lightning bolt scar had been, with a parselscript snake that said 'Cross Death's Mistress at your own peril!' apparently Death wanted to lay claim to her twice. They were both beautiful so she didn't complain. Neither could detract from her beauty, merely enhance it. 

Violet sat there, waiting to be served, and thought about what she had learned. Luna had told her that the twins weren't a part of the scheming. In fact, they had been under compulsions and potions as well. Some had been broken because of their constant potion making but they had been livid about the rest. By their own family! 

Luna had promised to bring them after the Twins could find someone suitable to take over the shop while they were away. They even thought about opening a second shop in America. They would need to fly by plane or piggyback on a House Elf when they had everything handled. Violet could sneak past the British Ministry because of her Death Cloak. There was no way they could trace Death. 

When the waited walked towards her, a cute blonde guy, he seemed to be looking at the tattoos and piercings. Violet hadn't gotten that many piercings; just her nipples, tongue, belly, nose, and eyebrow... plus her ears. She liked all the jewelry though. Maybe it was the nipple rings that had the man petrified as though looking into a basilisk's eyes. 

"Can I get a cuppa tea? A.. Mystic Burger and a side of chips?"

This seemed to snap the man out of his shock as he automatically brought his notepad up and began writing. He hesitated in confusion and asked, "Chips?"

"Ah, you Americans call them .... fries? I prefer to say chips if it's all the same."

"Sure, no problem. Anything else?"

"Not at all. That shall be all. Thanks, love."

Matt, as his nametag read, nodded his head as he blushed and quickly went back towards the kitchens. She tapped her clawed black fingered nails against the bar as she waited and when there was a cup settled in front of her, began drinking. 

It wasn't as good as an English tea but it'll have to do until she got back home to the House Elves. Her black open-toed pumps were hooked on one of the metal bars on the stool she sat at. 

Around her neck she wore a green and silver choker that had Runes etched into it and made sure that no one could track her down by any means necessary, even blood magic. 

Violet stretched like a cat on her stool as she drew attention to herself. Patience had never been her strongest asset. Her nails clicked on the wooden bar, showing her impatience. 

She sent the House Elves another command about stocking the other rooms up as well, for the twins and Luna. As they responded, Matt came back with her order. 

"Here you are. My name's Matt by the way. You seem new to town," the waiter, Matt, said. 

"Quite. Just arrived actually. Name's Violet. 

"Cool. I'll see you at School?"

"No," she raised a perfectly arched brow before continuing, "I've already completed all of my schooling. I've recently come into my inheritance that was left to me by my late parents. The House Black is my current residence."

"That old place?! I thought it was haunted!"

Matt seemed to realize his blunder and tried to amend his comment, "It's quite lovely in a spooky way. 

"Charming, I'm sure."

Violet knew that any Black residence would be halfway between barbaric and horrid. She wasn't offended by Matt's dialogue. 

She turned towards her food and began to eat. She dug in with gusto yet still remained lady-like. To everyone else, she looked prim and proper but had she done so in front of Luna, she was sure that there would be a lecture about manners. After they had found out her titles, Luna had been all too eager to teach her how to be a proper Lady and what those responsibilities were.

Every bite she took seemed punctuated by her hair swishing to expose the skin of her back and the gold chain that trailed down her spine. Currently she had pulled the top half of her hair up into a high ponytail and the lower half trailing down past the stool she sat at. It gave her a 'sexkitten' look. It drew a lot of attention to her. 

"What's a beautiful woman like you sitting by yourself," came a husky voice to her left. She still had a chip in her mouth so she didn't dein the moron with an answer immediately. 

Violet turned to regard the dark haired 'bad boy' that had settled in the stool next to her. Side by side they looked like the perfect couple to everyone in the bar. Damon seemed to realize that and smirked a little more evilly. His eyes trailed over the body that peaked through the red hair in his way. 

"How's your girlfriend, Andy, doing, Damon?"

Matt, the Waiter, seemed to have not gone far. Violet was nearly full anyways and she didn't feel like playing pussy foot with a vampire at the moment. 

Damon narrowed his eyes on Matt before leaning sideways to look at the waiter with a death glare before drawing his attention back to the beauty. 

Violet pushed a few stray hairs out of her face, giving Damon a better glimpse of that Goddess-like face. It practically stunned him. His eyes were drawn to the tattoos she had made visible as well as the diamond studs in her left ear; three to be exact. He really wanted to lick and nibble that tiny ear and trace every hole on her body. 

He was imagining all sorts of dirty things as his eyes landed on her perky D cups that were clearly pierced but then trailed back to her neck which was covered with a choker. He really wanted to bite into that golden flesh and taste the sweet nectar inside. 

Violet ran a sharpened nail over her bottom lip, causing a bead of blood to push to the surface. She stared the vampire down and then leaned forward. The smell of cloying flowers and Death, a heady mix, plunged into Damon's nose. Violet's hot breath blew into his ear as she leaned into his solid body. Some of the others looked scandalized as the completely stunning woman seemed to be trying to seduce Damon Salvatore, local 'bad boy'. Damon allowed himself to bask in those silky tresses that slid across his face. His hands automatically slid to wrap around her slim waist, stroking the exposed skin on her hips. 

"Flirting with Death's Mistress is like dancing with Death itself," she sighed out before sinking her teeth into his ear to draw blood, which she was close enough to do, before flicking a tongue to 'ease' the hurt and gather the drop of blood. She allowed him to see that she had gathered a drop of his blood on the tip of her tongue, close to her tongue ring, before she swiped that blood across the cut on her lip. 

This effectively warned him that she knew what he was and wasn't afraid of his little games. "It's been a pleasure, Damon."


	3. Trouble

Damon was a mixture of scared, confused, and turned on if he were to be completely honest with himself. It was the first that made him speed towards the door to check for the little minx after she had left so suddenly. Unfortunately, she had disappeared. He went back inside.

"Why didn't you stop her from leaving," he glared at Matt.

Matt's face closed down and he leveled a glare on the vampire, "Whatever your problem with her is, leave me out of it."

Damon left the Grill in a hurry to tell the others of his encounter.

Violet had used an alley next to the Grill to apparate into the woods she'd seen earlier. She knew that she would have a fight on her hands soon enough with the young vampire but it wouldn't be tonight. She was no longer the little 'Light Savior' that the old fool had shaped her to be. In fact, with the way she leaned now, most would claim her to be the next Dark Lady. Wasn't that just a kicker.

Within the woods that Violet had arrived in, the fog began to creep in and covered her feet from view. There was a graveyard nearby which made her feel closer to 'Death'.

"Mistress, if you wished to speak with me, you need only call me forth," came a disembodied voice.

Violet's green eyes glanced over her shoulder before turning back to walking through the damp forest.

"Have the House Elves already prepared the House for my arrival?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Brilliant!" Violet stood in the midst of the dark forest that surrounded her and followed the strange magic that had been calling to her since she entered and found a broken down house. What she hadn't expected was the amount of spirits on this land. Wiccan spirits. As one, they turned towards her and the whispers began, whispers that would soon reach Bonnie.

Violet ignored the disgruntled spirits of the Wiccan and proceeded to trail towards the source of such heedy magic. She reached a clearing where three circles of scorch marks took up residence on the ground. Death and Blood magic had been used here. There was also someone who piqued her interest. Violet had never felt anything like it before and out of curiosity asked Death.

"Who is the one that used the sacrifices?"

Death had arrived as soon as It's Mistress asked a question of him.

"He's the Original Hybrid from the family of Original Vampires."

"An Original? Hmm, where is this Hybrid?"

"Chicago."

Violet didn't have anything else planned currently and the locals have already given her an unpleasant welcome. Might as well go see this Hybrid.

"Take me to him."

*******************************************

(This will be the only time I warn my Readers. This Fanfiction is ADULT; meaning there will be Rated R scenes that I will NOT be warning about before they happen. Here's your warning for the first and last time. There is a slightly explicit scene coming up.)

Violet had been expecting a lot of things but stumbling when she first appeared hadn't been one of them, nor was she prepared for the massively strong chest she fell into.

"Oomph! Bloody Hell!"

"Well, 'ello Love. Where'd you come from," the accented voice surprised Violet into opening her eyes to look at the man who currently had his arms wrapped around her. His blonde-brown hair was swept in a slight wave outlining an aristocratic face with a hint of scruff on his sharp cheekbones and near those plump kissable lips. His eyes were captivating, swirling between blue and green, never just one due to his churning emotions.

Thos aquamarine eyes stared heatedly into her own bright green eyes. What caused goosebumps to break out on her skin though was the type of magical aura and strength he had.

"Just dropping in?" Even to herself she sounded breathless. When he shifted though, she finally realized that her tube top had slipped down; with that came her face heating up and her trying to pull the man closer to help cover her breasts. The man raised an eyebrow before looking down and finally realizing what seemed to be the matter.

"Love, I believe your... top? has fallen," he said with great amusement.

"Shut up! This is most likely your fault!"

"Well," he began and tried to pull away but Violet held on to him with a slight growl to prevent him from exposing her breasts, causing Klaus to let a laugh escape his lips.

"Do you wish to keep yourself pressed against me forever?"

"It is tempting," she said with a leer as she continued to bask in the man's magic.

Niklaus wasn't sure where the woman came from, especially since he, his sister, and Stefan were holed up in some Motel for the night until they got a solid answer on why his Hybrids were dying. As he went for a walk, a stunning creature seemed to fall into his lap, literally. She was letting off a scent that was driving his wolf insane, not to mention he could feel the piercings through her nipples that were crushed against his chest.

"I'll help," he whispered huskily into Violet's ear and the hands wrapped around her began to slide the bunched up material to smooth back up all that exposed skin. Wherever his hands touched sent heated tingles across Violet's skin. Niklaus could feel her shudder, her breathing hitch, and her heart begin to race.

"You like this, Love," he couldn't help but whisper huskily before pulling back enough to see those heated half hooded green eyes. Oh yes, Niklaus was never one to hold himself back when there was clear invitation. Before either could think about it, he pressed forward to capture her ruby red lips and began attacking her mouth like a starved man. Violet moaned into the kiss as he deepened it and smoothed his hands over her exposed breasts. He pinched, rolled and played with the rings there, which left her panting and whimpering into the heated kiss.

When he finally pulled back, Violet was mussed and he quickly covered her breasts again. He looked smugly down on the petite woman with a type of possessiveness.

"Now, Love," he said huskily as he continued to hold her upright, "Who are you and how'd you get here?"

"Mm, I'm Violet Potter. Mistress of Death. I followed the lovely magic surrounding you and ended up here."

Violet wasn't one to mind overly much who knew about herself. She was more than capable of kicking someone's arse if they tried to harm her.

"Mistress of Death," he said in a semi question but almost as though he had heard it before. At that comment Death decided to pop up and scared Niklaus into protective mode by pushing Violet behind himself, which made her smile happily before stepping forward to wrap her arms around his waist.

"It's alright. This is Death, Love."

This didn't calm Niklaus any but he did become less tense by the fact that Violet was okay with this new Being's presence.

"Death?"

"At your service," Death said in a mocking voice.

"You were serious when you said you were It's Mistress?"

"Of course I was."

Niklaus turned slightly to look over his shoulder to see hooded green eyes staring back at him. He watched those long sooty lashes shutter as a pleased smile took over her face.

He had many things that he wanted to ask but the main thing was wondering if the Mistress of Death would know what he did wrong with the ritual to create more Hybrids. Gloria hadn't been very helpful and without their Mother's necklace, which Rebekah should've had around her pretty neck, they probably wouldn't be getting an answer. 

"Love, by any chance would you be able to tell me why my Hybrids keep dying?"

"No," she answered immediately but was quick to assure Niklaus as his face fell, "but Death could probably tell you what it is that you seem to be doing wrong."

"Death?"

"Yes?"

Niklaus shuddered with having to ask Death anything about the problem he was having but he pushed back his revulsion.

"Violet says you can help me with my Hybrid problem?"

"It was something your Mother put into effect, in case you broke the first curse. A second curse went into effect and would require you to use the blood of the Doppleganger during their transition. Luckily, the Salvatore brothers loved your Doppleganger enough that they protected her during your sacrificed."

"What do you mean?"

"It means, Love, that your precious Doppleganger is still alive," Violet completed for Death. "Which means there is blood readily available for those Hybrids transitioning."

"Luckily for you the Salvatore brothers found a way to keep her alive. If she had transitioned, her blood would be useless," Death spoke over Klaus' rising ire, "Your mother created a second curse in order to ensure that no more 'abominations' were made because of her 'transgressions'. Laudible.. however, ridiculous. Wiccans always have this preconceived notion that they need to be the balance of Nature and restore it blah blah blah. Mother Nature is powerful in her own right and can manage balance on her own. How do you think she corrected the balance on all the other creatures? Humans have short lifespans yet produce quickly. Vampires are allergic to vervain and the sun. All that live on this planet have their own balance and Wiccans aren't responsible for it.

I'll reiterate what I said though. You should feel grateful that they had found a way to keep your Doppleganger human; otherwise you'd be.. as the Americans say 'Shit out of luck'."

Klaus thought it over and agreed with Death, however he was still pissed with Stefan. However, he was equally glad that Violet had fallen into his lap and he no longer needed Gloria to contact his bitch of a Mother.

Rebekah was within the Motel speaking with Stefan when Klaus sped back and hurriedly snapped the traitor's neck. 

"What the bloody hell, Nik?!"

Klaus glanced at his sister as her rage morphed her face into something to be feared but Klaus was more angry than her. 

"Bekah, Love, don't associate with traitorous liars. His Doppleganger is still alive and her blood will help me create more Hybrids."

Rebekah didn't understand why Niklaus needed to make Hybrids, all she wanted was her family back together but Nik had hidden them somewhere, daggered.

"Nik, when can we wake the others," she pouted as she moved around Stefan's broken body.

Niklaus ran a hand through his hair then turned towards the door because he'd forgotten Violet in his rage. He was about to run back to the spot he had left her but the sound of heels clicking a bronze leg stepped around the door frame. He first took note of the black pumps with a red underside and followed the slit up the side of a black dress that dipped in a dangerous V-cut that ended near Violet's hips but exposed all her fleshy goodness. 

Her red hair was down and flowing like a red cape except for two braids that held it back from her face. This allowed her tattoos to stand out in contrast. Her choker had changed to a red a black one to match her black dress and red hair. All together she looked like a succubus. As she moved, Niklaus noticed that both sides had slits up the side and the dress trailed like smoke behind her with every step. 

Violet was temptation and darkness wrapped in one tiny shell. 

Rebekah was at a loss for words. 

"How rude, my Hybrid. Leaving me alone in the middle of nowhere. I could've been kidnapped! Shame on you," she said in a teasing yet husky manner with a quirk of her lips to show she wasn't being serious. 

"Really, Love. Completely accidental. My body was moving before I had time to process," he answered in kind as he moved forward to sweep his arms around her tiny waist. 

Violet pursed her blood stained lips at him.

"Who is this Nik," Rebekah finally asked with a wary note to her voice. She could sense Death wrapped around this tiny woman.

"Bekah, Love, meet my mate," Klaus introduced.

Violet raised a brow at Niklaus' audacity and couldn't help her low sulty laugh from escaping her perfectly plump lips.

"You are lucky you are one of my soulmates, Niklaus," Violet purred to the disgruntled Hybrid before continuing, "However, I would be much more appreciative if you were to undagger my other mates. I can only hold off so long."

Klaus growled possessively as he snuck his mouth into the crease of her neck. Rebekah watched it all from where she stood with Stefan's currently healing neck.. When he begun to stir, she broke his neck again. Her attention was too focused on her brother and his new mate, her new sister it would seem.

"You WILL release them, Niklaus, or I will be forced to involve Death. I will be very displeased if my mate refuses me my other mates. I will help you create your Hybrids, my Hybrid, but you will undagger your siblings this night. I have been alone too long."

It was the last part that she said which struck a cord for both the Originals. Rebekah glared at her brother for upsetting her new fae-like sister. She moved towards Violet and wrapped a delicate arm around slightly shaking slender shoulders. Violet jerked in surprise and looked up to see Rebekah looking concerned. 

"'Ello, I'm Rebekah. You can call me Bekah. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends," she tried to give Violet a gentle smile but she could see the tears that formed in Violet's eyes. Rebekah glared at her brother who seemed lost on what exactly he should do.

"Nik, she has given you what you want. Stop being greedy. You know that a person cannot live long without all their mates!"

Niklaus shook himself from his own worries and seemed to notice the dark circles under Violet's eyes. 

"Why are you like this?"

Violet looked at him and smiled bitterly.

"I have found you, My Hybrid. But my core is now seeking my other mates to ground me and I believe the daggers have made my magic believe they are dead instead of incapacitated," she explained before great racking coughs overtook her body and blood seeped out. She wouldn't die but her body would definitely begin to shut down as her mates were in a semi-dead state.

Klaus acted immediately. 

"Bring Stefan, Bekah!"


	4. More Room

Klaus carried Violet bridal style as he sped towards the holding locker where he had had his family left daggered within their coffins. He raced through the streets as he tried to lick clean the blood traces from Violet's face. Any Vampire would be drawn by her blood; even he was having difficulty from devouring her.

They soon arrived in front of the coffins and he set her down to allow her to find her other mate. Sadly for Niklaus, Violet had more than one mate. She fell at the first coffin and opened it to find Elijah. Niklaus had guessed that Elijah would be her other mate, purely because of how volatile he, himself, was and how collected his brother was in comparison.

She smoothed a delicate hand through his soft brown waves and skimmed her black tipped fingers over shut lids before reaching down to yank the dagger out of his chest. Instead of having to wait for him to revive, she leaned forward, as Rebekah and Niklaus watched on, and pushed her magic into a kiss to 'eniverate' him.

Elijah woke with a gasp and devoured the lips that were pressed against his own as though she were oxygen for his starved lungs. Violet allowed him to take control of the kiss, even as Niklaus made a disgruntled noise. Hazel eyes filled with compassion opened to stare into sparkling emerald eyes.

"It's good to see you awake, my mate."

Elijah was too dazed to respond and although Violet was feeling a bit better from her new connection with Elijah, she still had two more mates 'dead' to the world.

Violet heard Rebekah talking to Elijah as she stepped towards another coffin but she ignored them in favor of the call to her other mates. Both coffins looked the same but one needed her more than the other. The one to her left needed her love and understanding but the other was suicidal and would take a lot of work so she would leave his awakening for last.

She opened the lid of one of the coffins and Kol was shown to his three siblings. Violet pushed his shoulder length hair back from his face and gripped his chiseled chin between her hands as she leant forward. With merely a thought, the dagger disintegrated right before she laid her lips over his and performed the same magic she'd done with Elijah.

Kol woke with a jolt and frantic, slightly manic eyes. His arms sprung forward and dragged Violet's tiny body flush against him to deepen the kiss she was giving him. The smell of blood drifted through the air and both Elijah and Niklaus growled at the abuse done to their mate but paused when they heard Violet moan into Kol's mouth. Her head tipped back and Kol sank his fangs into her outstretched throat.

Niklaus was a bit jealous that his brother was the first to mark their mate's neck. Emerald eyes, hazed with lust, looked towards both Elijah and Niklaus from the backwards tilt of Violet's head. She cradled Kol's head towards her neck as though to keep him there. When Kol finished feeding he was surprised the woman was still alive.

He looked up into tender green eyes and a beautiful smile gracing blood stained lips.

"Hello, my third mate. Pleasure meeting you. I have need of awakening your last brother now though," she trailed off and Kol realized his strong hold gripping her waist.

Violet slipped out of the coffin that Kol had laid in, regally, as though Kol hadn't mussed her up. Everyone held their breath.

"Death," Violet called.

It showed up in It's misty cloak and scared the Originals into snarling.

"How can I fix my last mate," she asked.

"Elijah and Kol aren't nearly as broken as your fourth mate, Finn. However, given your magic and love, he should be fine."

Violet turned to Finn with renewed vigour.

"His mother?"

"Yes."

"Magic?"

"No. She merely guilted him into believing he was a monster," was Death's reply.

"What a bitch," Violet snarled before stepping towards her last mate's coffin.

She lifted the lid with a flick of her wrist and destroyed this dagger as well.

Kol stepped towards his sibling; Niklaus shifting uncomfortably.

"I like her," Kol said as he sidled up to Rebekah and Elijah.

Finn had the longest hair to his waist, from the period in time that he had been daggered. A few braids held his hair back, much like Violet's own hairstyle. Violet wondered what color his eyes were since his siblings all had different colored eyes so far. Rebekah had blue, Niklaus a blue-green, Elijah had hazel, and Kol had a brown that was nearly black. Finn was a mystery for her to solve.

"Wake, my love. It is time to begin enjoying your life," she whispered before pressing her lips to his own cold and dry ones.

He woke fighting and lashed out towards Violet which frightened the siblings watching on. Violet merely moved out of the way and held Finn as he registered what was going on around him. She watched as green eyes similar to her own, opened to stare back at her.

"You're alright, Finn. I'm your soulmate as you're mine. Accept my magic so that you will be able to see into my heart and know that I speak truth," Violet's voice was soothing and Finn calmed enough to focus his eyes on her own. She was shocked to see that his eyes were nearly replicas of her own, only a few shades darker. It made her smile to see those eyes and it seemed to put him at ease to see hers. She leaned forward again and pressed their lips together, which he immediately reciprocated. A connection started between the both of them and with her final mate, their bonds linked all of them together.

All four siblings could feel and see into one another's minds; much to Niklaus' displeasure. Finn was given information on who she was, the life she had lived, who her mates were and they were also given info about each of her mates. Klaus was embarrassed because his siblings were now aware of why he had daggered them and realized it hadn't been out of hatred but love and protection from their father.

The brothers could see the destruction that their parents had on each of the men and although Niklaus was abused physically it hadn't broken him like the mental abuse had to Finn. Finn had become self-destructive whereas Niklaus turned all of it into hate and anger.

Violet cuddled Finn close and stroked a hand through his long blonde hair. He had small braids interspersed in an old viking style and like his brothers he had aristocratic chiseled features. Finn slowly rubbed his hand up and down Violet's back as she comforted him. They were all sharing information with one another which helped Kol and Finn readjust to the current century.

"Brother! Stop hogging our mate to yourself," Kol complained like a child from where he stood. Rebekah was crying and hugging Elijah after Kol detached from her.

Violet looked over with hooded eyes to stare at her three other mates. Finn didn't seem like he was going to let her go anytime soon.

"Sigh. Death, can you apparate all of us, including the guy who needs his neck broken again, back to the Black House in Mystic Falls? Make sure the extra is placed within the dungeons under a stasis."

"Yes, Mistress," came the disembodied voice. Before any of the men who weren't aware of Death, could run on instinct, they were shifted to the Black House as though through a straw.

"What in the bloody hell was that," shouted Rebekah from the floor in the foyer.

Everyone but Finn and Violet were in an undignified position on the floor. A pop echoed throughout the room, which had everyone turning defensively towards the nervous House Elf.

"Mipsy be greeting, Mistress Black and guests. Can Mipsy be getting anything for the Great Mistress?," Mipsy wrung her ears in nervousness due to the vampires.

Violet turned in Finn's arms to address the tiny House Elf.

"Mipsy, can you, Mopsy and Dipsy handle extension charms on the rooms for now? I'll contact the Goblins later to add more rooms."

"We's be doing that, Mistress Black," she agreed happily.

"Thank you, Mipsy."

Mipsy squealed while blushing before popping away.

Rebekah was the only one who was completely confused on what just happened. Through the mating link, the four men in the room were able to better understand House Elves from Violet.

"This decor is horrid," Rebekah complained as she finally looked at her surroundings.

"I don't fancy shopping but if I give you my Gringotts card you can go wild and I wouldn't complain," Violet said to her new sister.

Rebekah cheered up immediately before running forward and snatching Violet from a rather disgruntled Finn's strong hold. She spun Violet around and Violet couldn't help the tinkling laughter that escaped her lips at her new sister's exuberance. This was the first time that Violet had a true family. The men could feel that pulse of love and it was also something new for them as well.

"I have things I need to handle but Mopsy can take you to a magical district to go shopping. I'll send for my sister, Luna, to help you find the best stores. Magical Britain is under the conclusion that vampires can't walk during the day so you should be fine... aside from maybe being hit on. Can you also get new wardrobes for all your brothers?"

Rebekah agreed immediately. She was so excited about venturing into a magical market that she didn't notice the pop of apparition close by. Mopsy appeared holding the hand of a decidedly dreamy Luna.

"Hello new brothers and sister," she said in her normal slightly distracted voice before walking towards Violet and giving her a hug.

Violet had been in the middle of measuring the men for their new wardrobes, although Niklaus grumbled about having a wardrobe already.

"I've missed you, Vi," she said, muffled into Violet's exposed breasts. Violet had nearly forgotten she was still wearing the dress from earlier. 

Violet blushed a bit at her friend's audacious behaviour. Kol laughed hysterically at his mate's discomfort, Elijah looked slightly embarrassed, Niklaus looked a bit angry and wanted to snatch Violet away but Finn just looked lost. 

"I need you to go with Bekah to shop for things we need here as well as random bobbles and ends that she sees fit. You know I can't shop to save my life," Violet told the blonde girl as she caressed her wavy blonde locks in comfort. 

"Can I come back here with the twins afterwards? They already packed everything up and Death can add the changes you wish the Goblins to make. In fact, you can ask for him to switch this with your official Title's Castle. The muggles won't be able to notice the difference."

"My Title's Castle? Why wouldn't the muggles notice a giant castle?"

Luna pulled back and gave me a look that Violet had never been at the mercy of before.

"He's Death, Vi. We have magic."

It was pretty obvious and made a lot of sense put that way. Violet felt a bit embarrassed having asked in the first place. She hadn't been really thinking magic was that good in regards of what it could do. 

"Death, is what she said viable?"

"Yes, Mistress," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped skeletal arms around her. She couldn't see him but everyone else got a full glimpse of the skeletal head with glowing green eye sockets. All of them shivered in fear except Luna and the House Elf. To the House Elf, the person holding Violet was a servant like them and therefore nothing to be feared. 

Niklaus wanted to rip Death away from his mate and yet for the first time since Michael, he was afraid of another. 

"Can you still go with Bekah to Diagon Alley and pick the twins up on your way back? Have Mopsy bring back everything as well. I don't want the British Ministry to catch wind of where I'm staying so have her bring you all back. Death can you get rid of any trace they have on their person?"

"Done, Mistress."

Luna stepped back before skipping towards Rebekah. 

"We're going to be the best of friends!"

She linked their arms and disappeared with Mopsy. 

"If we're switching buildings.. Rebekah should've seen the new places decor before leaving," Elijah murmured with a slight wince.


	5. Mordred Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact that some similarities are prevalent in my Fanfic with another, I've decided to tag the Author and Title of the other for those of my Readers who wanted to check it out. LaChupacabra wrote a lovely Fanfic with Fem!Harry and Niklaus pairing called 'The Hybrid and His Mistress'. Go check it out if you have enjoyed this one.

After the room had cleared of everyone aside from Violet, her mates, and Death; the men grew slightly agitated with being left practically alone with their Mate. This was technically the first time that they had been in a room by themselves with her. Death didn't count since it was merely a personification to them.

"Can you switch this House's insides with Castle Mordred?"

Violet's voice seemed to snap the men out of their raging thoughts.

"Yes, Mistress. You may wish to sit down and close your eyes," It said the last bit towards Violet's Mates but they refused to look weak.

Death waved a hand and it felt as though they were inside of a small, twisting, and suctioning tunnel. Violet knew that it felt similar to a portkey and could keep her feet slightly steady as they were suddenly standing on marbled flooring with stone walls surrounding them. The lighting was green flames lit on sconces adorned to the walls in interspersed placings. It gave the entire place an eerie glow.

Violet opened up one of the large blackout curtains with a flick of her wrist to allow sunlight inside. The view was of the Ocean but she could feel that if they were to step outside they could choose to be in Mystic Falls or the position of the Castle; the Bermuda Triangle surprisingly.

Violet's Mates had fallen to the ground and groaned in pain as they felt as though their body had disintegrated painfully before being put back together.

"I think I'd rather binge eat smelly homeless men then go through that again," Kol grumbled as he rolled to his stomach to look towards Violet.

Violet smiled cheekily back at her quirky Mate.

"That can be arranged if you wish," she responded.

Niklaus was the first to get himself back together and stood a bit shakily before firming his muscles to not look any more weak in front of everyone; the rest followed.

Violet looked around and noticed the wall sconces had puttered out as the light from the window reached them but the others stayed lit. In the middle of the room was a large green and silver rug that took up half of the marbled foyer. Centered within the rug was the symbol for the Deathly Hallows.

All of Violet's mates walked through her memories to better understand what had just happened.

"Mordred Castle comes with various occupants, Mistress," Death warned right before Niklaus shouted.

Hovering over Violet's mate was a Dementor and trying to suck his soul out.

"You will stay away from my mates! You obey me within this castle!"

Violet apparated in front of Niklaus' prone, shivering body from the Dementor's towering form. The Dementor shrunk back as Violet's magic spread from her to encompass the whole Castle as well as her Mates.

"All Dementors hear my call! Until further notice, you shall remain confined to the dungeons! Any of my guests are not to be fed from! As Death's Mistress, I demand obedience," she roared with power, "Lethifolds, here within these halls, your food is within the Forest and not my unsuspecting guests! Heed my orders! To all that hear my call, if you remain, you will show my guests respect befitting them and the repercussions, should you not, will be dire!"

Her power pulled back as she fell back, against the solid chest of Niklaus, due to the magical rush.

"You did good, Love," Niklaus whispered huskily, due to his shout of fear earlier.

"Sorry she made you see your worst fear, Nik. They don't know any better," Violet consoled her first mate.

Niklaus was just glad to finally have his mate back in his arms.

"I'll have someone procure your Doppleganger to retrieve enough blood. We can wipe her memories of staying with us for a week and feed her blood replenishing potions. I think 24/7 draining alongside those potions should produce enough blood to make an army if you so wish. We can let her go afterwards... or you can torture them for all I care," Violet added the last part offhandedly before calling for Dipsy.

"Dipsy, I need you to go kidnap Elena Gilbert and put a slight compulsion that would have everyone believe she ran off to 'save' Stefan."

"Yes, Mistress. I's be's doin' it now!" Dipsy popped away.

"That's my kind of woman," Kol commented as he crawled towards where Violet and Niklaus were standing. Violet smirked down at her devilish Jokester.

"I'm sorry that I've not yet properly introduced myself," Violet looked at all of her Mates before smiling beautifically, "My name is Violet but some call me Viola, Violetta or Vi. Full name: Violet Dorea Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys at your service. And I'm the Mistress of Death. Oh! Also, you're all my soulmates." She bit her lip at the last comment while blushing.

"Cute," Kol whispered.

How someone could be so terrifying one second and absolutely adorable the next was a sensation similar to whiplash for the men in the room.

"As I've been daggered for the past 900 years," Finn paused and Niklaus was afraid it would be something about him, "It was a pleasure to wake with your lips upon mine."

Violet gave one of her cheeky grins before winking his way.

"Niklaus," Elijah began as he straightened his suit sleeves out, "You and I shall have a word about the promise you broke with me."

Violet pouted at her more 'mature' acting mate and when Elijah glanced towards her, he faltered with his earlier statement.

"Yes, I concede that he had reasons that to him may have been logical but to the rest of us it was the complete opposite. Luckily Finn and Kol have your mating bond and can easily accumulate to this century. Had it been without your help, I fear they would've fallen into a sort of madness."

"Mistress, there is something you should know."

Everyone jumped at the hollow voice that held a slight rasp, having forgotten that Death was there.

"What?"

"Michael has been released."

Death was like a Google Search bar and had provided who Michael was to Violet's mates.

"Who do I have to kill," Violet asked seriously.

"It seems that one of Niklaus' scorned Wiccan lovers joined with the Petrova Doppelganger known as Katherine and unchained him; swiftly afterwards the latter was used as dinner, Mistress."

Violet turned her gaze to Niklaus and gave him a look but he was already terrified that his father was free and Rebekah wasn't there with them.

"We must retrieve Bekah at once!" He all but roared.

Violet rested a hand on his cheek which twitched at her contact.

"Michael is heading to Mystic Falls. Bekah and Luna are in London."

Niklaus stumbled a bit. "Th-They're in London?!"

Violet giggled at her normally serious and dangerous mate. "Yes. Diagon Alley is in London but within the Magical World. You shouldn't worry overly much, my Hybrid."

This seemed to soothe his growing fear for his little sister's safety.

"Enough about this morose shite. I want another snog from my mate," Kol declared as he spun Violet into his strong embrace. Violet smiled happily at the slight insanity within her Mate's eyes.

He dipped her backwards in a faux dance before ravishing her lips. He parted her lips with an experienced tongue and delved inside her willing and pliant mouth. Violet noted that he tasted of blood and sour candy for some odd reason but strangely enough it fit. 

"Enough, Kol. We shall retire to our rooms to clean up before the guests arrive," Elijah broke the two kissing like they were connected at the mouth. 

Violet was pulled back up quickly and it left her a bit light headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cutting it off here because my fingers are killing me and there's no way to actually break down the rest of the writing since it all flows together.


	6. Surprise

"Viola has four mates in total and unless we are not above fighting over her affections and bed this night, we will need to acquire a room for ourselves," Elijah commented as they began walking towards the staircase that was down the hallway from the foyer they'd begun at.

Finn seemed lto want to explore but wanted to know where he'd be sleeping more. A loud screech interrupted what Violet was going to say as a dark mass of cloth fluttered towards her excitedly.

"What is that," Niklaus asked suspiciously. Violet caught the creature and stroked it's fabric-like skin. "It's a Lethifold. Very Cannibalistic."

All the men looked at her in growing horror and fear as their mate continued to pet the creature that seemed to be purring.

"There are also Grimms walking the halls, so take heed not to attack them and they won't attack you," Violet announced before turning towards the marbled stairs with black mahogany railing. She began to ascend with the Lethifold wrapped around her shoulders, fluttering behind her like a cape.

"Let's go find your rooms."

All four men were confused by the new strange creatures but didn't want Violet out of their sight. Mordred Castle looked like a creepy version of Hogwarts but instead of moving portraits, there were mirrors at random intervals that seemed to waver like liquid. Violet didn't know what those did and would ask Death later. Which reminded her..

"Mopsy!"

A 'pop' rang out and Mopsy appeared in front of her.

"Can you make sure Bekah and Luna are aware of the changes to the House?"

"Yes, Mistress. I's be's doing it's rights away!"

"They are rather excitable creatures are they not," Kol commented.

"House Elves are such fascinating creatures," Elijah spoke up from behind Violet.

"They're servants," Niklaus answered nonchalantly.

Violet looked back at Niklaus with a glare.

"House Elves aren't just servants! They need our magic to survive and in exchange they take care of the House."

Niklaus looked stricken about upsetting Violet. Kol bound forward to wrap an arm around Violet and the Lethifold hissed angrily before nipping his arm and slinking away quickly.

"That little shite! It bit me, love," Kol pouted.

"I already warned you," Violet said not withholding her own amusement at his expense.

They had reached the top of the stairs and walked down towards the 'Family' Quarters before Violet stopped.

"I wonder why the Lethifolds like me enough to not eat," Violet mused.

"Because you're my Mistress," Death spoke up.

"Well I'm her mate but they don't seem to like me all that well," Kol commented as he snuggled closer to Violet.

"You have not mixed magics yet," Death answered.

"Mixed.. Oh you mean shagging? Well then, love, let's get to it!"

Elijah smacked Kol on the back of the head as Niklaus dragged Violet towards him possessively. He was like a dog to a bone.

"Okay, enough. All of you choose a room. Finn will be staying with me. Before any of you argue about how unfair that is, you should just understand why he needs my attentions."

Everyone reluctantly agreed as Violet moved towards an unsure Finn. He was still wearing his ancient clothing and was covered in dirt and dried blood.

"Let's get you washed up," Violet held her hand out towards Finn, "I'll see everyone once you're washed up. Death, can you assign some of your servants to serve them? I'm unsure if you have House Elves."

"They are Dark House Elves; the last of their kind. Skull is the Head Elf here."

"Skull!"

A sharp crack was heard before something that looked like a House Elf appeared. He wasn't nervous or wringing his hands but instead stood regally. His skin was pitch black except from his lips and two panda-like rings of white over his eyes and lids. It was similar to a reverse panda. His eyes however were completely pitch black with merely one ring of killing curse green for an iris. Bone white ears curved out of the sides of his blackened face, looking similar to horns.

"Death's Mistress has need of Skull?"

His voice was haunting and reminded Violet of the way Dementors cried out.

"Can you assign Elves to my mates," she asked as she inclined her head towards Elijah, Kol, and Niklaus.

"Yes, Death's Mistress."

A couple more cracks were heard and three new Dark House Elves appeared.

"This is Acid, Bones, and Blood."

"Great names! I call on Acid!"

Kol jumped for joy before scurrying into a room with Acid following closely behind.

Elijah gave a slight sigh, "I suppose I will take Bones. Thank you for your service." He inclined his head towards the Dark Elf that had an entirely bone white face while the rest of his skin was pitch black.

Niklaus stared at Blood and jerked his head to indicate the creature should follow him.

"I will service you, Death's Mistress," Skull spoke up once the three men had left.

"Thank you, Skull. This is one of my mates, Finn. Can you draw a bath for us?"

"Yes, Death's Mistress."

"You can call me Violet, Skull."

"Very well, Death's Violet."

With a crack he was gone, leaving Violet to grumble. Finn chuckled at his mate's frustration.

"They will not call you without my title to your name," Death spoke up to assuage It's Mistress' ire.

"At least I tried," she responded before turning back to Finn and reaching for his hand.

"Let's go take a bath. I'm unsure if you've ever had the pleasure."

"Not in the sense that you're aware of but there were large bodies of water to cleanse the body in my time."

"You'll enjoy this, I promise," Violet said with a smirk.

She dragged Finn into the Master Suite with her and received minimal protest on his part. Violet ignored the large bed made from carved bones and Dementor and Lethifold skins. Bypassed the dressed carved from Dragon's horns and entered a lavish bathroom. A waterfall fell from the center of the tub from the ceiling. Water flowed over the edge of the large square tub to fall within a crack that led down to a drain for it to be recycled. Everything was done in Killing Curse green, deep purples and blacks. It was a work of art.

"Beautiful," Finn whispered.

"So you do like it," Violet asked with a smirk as she brought him further in. She ordered Death's cloak to fall from her body and stood naked in front of Finn, except for her high heels and choker necklace. Finn's mouth dried up at the vision she made within the dark confines of the room with her sun kissed skin acting as the only warmth. He noticed something that drew his eyes in confusion.

Violet chuckled when she realized he didn't understand her piercings; neither the nipples nor the belly button.

"Those look like a type of torture device from my time," he said curiously.

"They're piercings. A type of jewelry or art form," she amended before fingering the two piercings at her nipples holding a little bat below her nipple. She had chosen bats in remembrance of her first crush, the 'Dungeon Bat'.

Although he had been a right arse, he was the only one who hadn't treat her any differently. She wondered if he had known the true her, if he could've been close with her. Violet still hadn't sent a letter to Narcissa about the Godparent bond. Perhaps the moment she felt for a pulse was the moment she remembered old obligations.

Later, she would Floo Call the Malfoys. She recalled Lucius' fear against the Dark Lord. Truly though, whose side was correct? She shook off those morbid thoughts and smiled at her lost mate.

"Come, Finn. Get naked and bathe with me," she begged as her hand outstretched in silent inquiry.

Finn finally shook himself enough to begin discarding old clothes that had far overextended their usefulness.


	7. Monster

His body was lithe and lean with muscles honed from a time where he wielded axe and blade. Finn was littered with scars and there was even a long scar from claws which ripped into his flesh, clearly a deathly blow for anyone else.

Violet reached forward to carress the deathly wound.

"The wolf who killed Henrik gave one last shot of taking another of my Father's children. By then we were gone on bloodlust from my Mother's curse, that she put on us."

"It isn't a curse," Violet said as she grabbed a calloused hand, "Without this, I would never have met you. I'm thankful."

This seemed to surprise Finn. Violet walked backwards towards the tub with Finn in tow. She took a step into the heated water and felt the calming draught begin to relax her muscles. Finn followed closely behind and shivered as the heat surrounded his naked flesh for the first time in almost a millenia.

He relaxed and Violet slid closer until she could push him between her legs with his back resting against her chest.

"I can feel your nipple torture devices against my back," Finn mumbled as the calming draught worked into his muscles.

"Do you like them," Violet asks curiously.

"I would like anything shall it pertain to you, my love," he murmered as Violet began kneeding his shoulders with nimble fingers.

"That doesn't answer my question really," she insisted.

"Yes," he hissed as she got her thumb into a certain knot.

Violet smirked before carressing her hands up the sides of his strong neck and into his scalp. She massaged the years of tension from his head as though to take it all into herself. Finn had stopped talking and allowed himself to relax into his mate's ministrations.

Violet moved on and conjured a shampoo made by witches that disentangled even braids, once ran through the long tresses that Finn had. After smoothing it through, she watched as her red hair combined with his blonde and couldn't help but remark on how it looked as though spilt blood on pale flesh.

"Don't we just make a pretty picture," she commented jokingly as her soapy hands made it to his chest to pull him flush against her body.

Before he could react, she'd used magic to capture their moment together.

"What did you do," he asked with a slight slur. He could feel through their link that she had done something, just not what.

"Took a picture."

"Like a painting?"

"Yes, but ours move," she answered. "Did you not see any moving paintings or pictures within the Black Manor before we changed locations? I was mildly distracted."

"No, there weren't any. May I see it?"

Violet raised a hand to conjure the image she had just taken. It showed Finn relaxed with a peaceful smile, his chest partially out of the water with Violet wrapped around him. The water gave them modesty but the picture was both beautiful and sensual, as you noticed Violet smoothing her dainty hands across his broadened chest. Their hair looked like a swirl of pale flesh with splashes of blood.

Finn's eyes slightly teared up at the amount of love and care he could read on Violet's face. His hand reached out to touch the picture but it passed right through.

"I will make a hard copy of it after, if you want."

"Yes," he answered easily, before turning in Violet's arms to capture her lips.

He kissed her like a drowning man and she was his air. When he pulled back, his green eyes seemed to hold just that little spark of light that made Violet smile broadly with bruised lips.

"Let me wash my hair and we can get out," she said.

"Can I wash it," Finn asked cautiously.

"Of course."

She handed him both the magical shampoo and conditioner before telling him which was first. Violet faced him in order to wash both their bodies of grime as he stroked strong yet gentle hands through her tresses.

By the time they exited the bath, Violet felt as though her skin had absorbed the entire contents of the tub. Clothes were already set aside for them and she ignored hers in favor of helping Finn into his own. He wasn't completely aware of how they worked. Violet was glad the House Elves had settled for a normal acromantula silk button up shirt and slacks instead of jeans. She wasn't positive how Finn would appreciate constricting clothing, although she was positive he'd look good in them. Violet was just hoping he kept his hair long.

"Can I brush and braid your hair?"

Finn startled and glanced into Violet's sincere green eyes before nodding his assent. Violet led Finn towards the vanity and sat him on a cushioned bench before procurring a brush and beginning to run it through his long hair.

"I am glad Nik daggered you," Violet said. Finn began to protest but she continued, "I'm glad he daggered you because if he hadn't, I fear what you would've done to yourself before now. I can see you Finn. You lost the will to live almost a millenium ago. Do.. Do you still wish to die? Am I truly not worth living for?"

Violet had finished braiding his hair down his back and had stepped away after asking him such a thing.

"I am a monster," he responded with conviction.

"If you're a monster than so am I, Finn. Your answer merely proves to me that you don't want me more than you do your own death.. You can sleep here. I will ask another of my mates if I can sleep with them. I know then that they will not leave me willingly."

She turned and hurried from the room as tears blurred her eyes. For Violet, finding her mates was meant to be love and family that she never had and now one of them didn't seem to care enough to merely live.

Finn could feel the heartbreak, as could Violet's other mates; the only difference is he didn't go after her like the other but instead sat to think about his mate's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest chapter I've published. Oops. But at least it's an update.


	8. Age is a Number

Niklaus was the first to reach Violet and he nearly tackled her in his pursuit.

"What's the matter, Love? Should I dagger Finn?"

Violet glared at him for the suggestion. Niklaus held her closer and tucked her head in his neck when he realized the tears brimming in those expressive eyes. Elijah and Kol came speeding towards them when they felt her great sadness.

"What's gotten our angel so sad," Kol asked as he stepped forward, ignoring Niklaus' glare. Kol rubbed a hand through the dripping wet hair. Violet hadn't even realized she was still in a silk robe ending at her thighs, barely covering herself and clinging to her wet body.

"It must be something terrible to have Violetta exit her quarters in such undress," Elijah commented thoughtfully as he attempted not to stare to long on the healthy amount of flesh on display.

Violet turned in Niklaus' arms to face Kol and Elijah; their breathing picked up.

"Lover, you don't happen to have your lovely nipples pierced, do you," Kol asked as he stared in fascination at the beaded buds on display.

Violet ran a hand through her wet hair before smoothing it over the robe and breasts She chuckled at both her mates looks. Elijah looked incredulous while Kol simply looked excited.

"Wanna find out," she asked suggestively.

"Do I ever?!"

Kol made to step forward but Elijah held him back.

"Kol, Violetta is sad and attempting to distract herself from the current issue at hand. Violetta, what has transpired to cause you such sorrow?"

Violet's smile dropped from her face as she looked towards the black stained wood and stones that made up the walls.

"It's Finn... your.. Mother completely buggered his psyche. I'm surprised Nik has turned out as well as he has," she commented as she hugged the muscled arm around her midsection and squeezed in love for the man's strength. Niklaus kissed the side of her exposed neck before looking at his other brothers seriously before landing on Elijah. Elijah gave a long suffering sigh before walking towards the masster suite where Violet had left Finn to his thoughts.

Kol stepped forward and pulled Violet from Niklaus' arms in a spin before securing her within a dip.

"Ello, Ducky. You look ravishing and I'm practically starved," he purred.

Violet turned her neck slightly to the side to give him better access to her blood. Kol was shocked at how easily she acquieced with his demands; he'd only been joking but since she was offering he wouldn't pass up this gift. Kol's teeth lengthened before he sank them into that golden flesh. He hadn't noticed before but Violet's blood was intoxicating.

He'd barely taken a sip before he felt drunk on power and had to pull away. Kol watched red blood, nearly black, suck back into the twin holes before closing. Kol blinked a couple times before staring into glowing killing curse green eyes. Had she not been smiling, he would've worried that she'd poisoned him.

"Are you alright? You were weak and already drank a lot of my blood prior. Kol?"

Kol shook himself before giving her a cocky smirk. "Love, you're just so damn delicious."

"It is who she is. She is Darkness," Death spoke up out of nowhere.

"Darkness? I thought it was Death?" Violet was confused.

"That is what you've become, not who you are," Death clarified.

"I don't understand what you mean by who I am," Violet huffed.

"You do, but have forgotten, Mistress," he answered before leaving her to her own confusion.

"Perhaps meditation would help," Elijah supplied as he returned with Finn.

Finn looked embarassed but Violet held out her hand towards him and waited. He finally stepped towards her.

"Perhaps I should. I've been meaning to search for my animagus form for a while now."

"Animagus form?"

She turned towards Finn. "I forget that you're unused to my type of witch. Wiccans are completely different creatures from us. An animagus form is our inner animal and we can change into it."

"Like a werewolf," Niklaus asked, intrigued.

"Not entirely. Some can change into bugs and other creatures."

"Interesting," Elijah commented, "And you are also capable of such a feat?"

"I just graduated. Give me a break," Violet mumbled as she blushed at not being able to shift forms yet. She could shift her appearance at will but she hadn't been focusing much on the Animagus process yet.

Kol's mouth dropped as he looked her up and down. She released Finn's hand to cross her arms and glare petulantly at Kol. This pushed her barely covered breasts up and the robe to lift higher on her thighs.

"Got something to say," she asked pointedly.

"How old are you," Elijah broke in.

"Would it matter? You've lived in a time where twelve was legal to wed and bed." At their looks she huffed and tapped a pedicured foot on the ground, "I'm turning eighteen at the end of the month. I'm legal in my World, I'll have you know!"

Her cloak materialized on her body and changed into a long sleeved black shirt that cut off above her belly button ring. Black slacks clung to her lean legs. She walked away from her stunned mates on bare feet. After she'd turned a corner, the wall closed up behind her, causing her mates to hurry over before banging on the wall.

A crack rang out and Skull was standing there with a glare.

"Death's Violet doesn't wish to be found. You leave her alone for now! Food is ready. Blood, Acid, and Bones will take you. Mopsy returning with Farsight, Gemini and Original Female now."

The four mean looked at one another before three Elves showed up to lead them to 'Dinner'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, this is the shortest. Now that I'm through with breaking that long chapter down. Onto the next.


	9. Brother

Violet walked the darkened halls of Castle Mordred and could sense that it was alive. Technically, they were partially within Death's Realm but since she was It's Mistress, they were safe. 

"You have need of me, Mistress?"

"Do you prefer any specific pronoun?"

It was a rather mundane question but it was one nonetheless. 

"I am none and all but you may use he since many believe Death is masculine in nature, to cause such strife."

"But which do you prefer?"

Death seemed to think about it before It's body shimmered and something, which looked like a male version of Violet, appeared before her eyes. 

Death had floor length black hair which was the only difference between them, as well as the masculine shape to his face and body. His eyes were the same piercing killing curse green as her own. His hair fluttered around him much like his black floor length cloak. Skin bronzed and matching her own, could be seen in stark contrast to the bone white of his skeletal form. He wore a black v-neck that hugged his muscular but lithe body and black pants that hugged toned legs; boots made of black dragonhide ended at his knees. 

"Well, don't you just look like sex on two legs," Violet commented. Death's plump lips quirked in a playful manner.

Violet felt something deep inside her rise to the surface, something old, as she spoke, "We are the mirrors to each other."

She blinked a few times in confusion before cocking her head towards Death for an explanation. He merely stared back at her before smiling gently.

"It is good to be beside you again, Kali Ma, Mistress, my sister. In time you will remember it all. To much would do more harm than good."

"Why have you called me by the name of Mother Darkness, Death?"

"That is who you are Violet. Who you were and will always be. This," he pointed to her body, "Is the Avatar you've taken and one that has been badly managed because of Chaos.She has always been jealous of you, Mistress of Discord and now Mistress of Death."

Violet looked into familiar green eyes, "You are my brother."

Her voice held wonder as she felt the truth to her words. Before she thought much of it, she had pushed herself into his arms and hugged him close. She remembered the beginning of the nothing. 

It had been so very lonely. However, she had Death beside her even then.

Death released a breath he hadn't needed as he embraced her back. He could feel Violet's tears staining his chest but didn't comment on them. His link to Violet has always been close and he had had to endure watching her life fall to pieces around her; but that was her way. She caused Discord. However, Chaos had nudged it a step further in her jealousy. 

"Why the tears," Death finally asked.

"I don't understand myself. They just fall," Violet answered with a muffled voice. Death chuckled at his emotional sister.

"You have always been the more emotional one," he murmured into her hair.

Violet pulled back and smirked up at him before leaning forward to brush their lips together in a kiss of comfort and love. It was the barest of touches but it seemed to bring Death immense happiness as Violet saw him smile a true smile for the first time this life.

"I am sorry that I've forgotten," she said.

"Do not be. It is your nature. As a human, you had always forgotten. As a witch, you only received echoes. Now as my Mistress, and consequential immortality, you shall begin to regain it all. For that, I am sorry."

Violet shook her head. "Why be sorry for that?"

"Some things are better to be forgotten, Dearest Sister."

There was a hint of sadness, grief, and self-hatred within his voice. Violet knew something terrible had happened and Death blamed himself but Violet believed that it may have been her fault instead of his. Again, that voice sprung up. "It was uncontrollable. It is your duty, Brother Mine. And it. . . was my folly, not yours."

A deep pain seared through Violet's heart and for a space she forgot who she was, where she was, and what she had been doing. Death shook her frantically. 

Violet realized she was crying tears of blood.

"These thoughts should remain locked, Sister Mine. Do not open a wound you cannot bare. You haven't fully assimilated to immortality yet."

Violet watched as Death wiped a bloody tear from her face before bringing it to his lips. Death took in all his sister's sorrow with a slight cringe, yet his face returned to his normal impassive one.

"Let us go join your mates. Your seer has returned with your sister-in-law and the twins. One of them seems to be having a right fit about coming home to the castle from Hell instead of Travesty Manor, as she put it," Death said as he steered Violet towards the Dining Room where everyone was gathered.

"Well if it-"

"Isn't our favorite-"

"little ickle, Vivi?!"

Violet rolled her eyes at the twins antics before she was sandwiched between two muscled bodies and a bunch of red hair. One of their locks landed in her mouth which instantly caused a full body shudder. 

"Oh Gross! When's the last time you both warshed?! Tasted like tentacular venom. What in the world have you been creating?"

Both the twins pulled back with a slightly manic and mischievous look.

"Little moon told us about what little Ronnikins tried to do," Fred commented. She knew they were truly angered by the lack of playfulness in that one statement. 

"Plus all the potions and compulsions that they tried on us," George continued.

"So we paid them back," Fred added.

"The best we knew how," George finished.

"Do they always talk like that," Kol asked with glee as he sidled up to where the four stood. No one had even commented on Death looking human. 

"Yes. You get used to it. That's Fred and this is George, if they haven't introduced themselves yet," Violet pointed to each twin.

"How can you tell? Their blood smells the exact same, even down to the products they use," Kol asked curiously.

"She's just-" Fred began.

"Special," George finished.

Violet stuck her tongue out at Kol.


	10. Bowl of Damned Souls

"Hello Death. You look happy this time I've seen you. Did Violet give it to you?"

Everyone followed Luna's line of sight to the male version of Violet, in shock. This was Death?

Death smirked as he hung his arms over Violet's shoulders to get a rise out of her mates. 

"Little Seer, you must know who she is to me. It's quite obvious," he said as he laid his chin on one of his arms so that his face was pressed against Violet's. Having a side by side shocked everyone. 

"What's going-"

"On Vi? You don't-"

"Have any siblings," George finished. 

(I figured I would wait til the last with the names so I'm not pingponging back and forth with George and Fred.)

Violet was slightly embarrassed but Death's touch was comforting. Her mates staring at her made her blush prettily, which caused her brother to chuckle. Violet elbowed Death to get him to stop laughing at her expense. 

"Apparently I'm an Avatar," she said uncomfortably.

"Like the last-"

"Airbender," George finished the question. Excitement brewed in the twins' eyes. 

Violet looked at them in shock. "What the buggering hell- No! How do you guys even know that?!"

"Dad bought one of them-"

"Telly-visions and it's been-"

"Playing every morning-"

"Like clockwork," Fred finished.

"No, not that type of Avatar." She rolled her eyes but leaned back for comfort from Death. "Before I was Violet, I was like Death. He's my twin brother actually."

"Does that mean you're Life?"

It was Rebekah who asked but Death chuckled in amusement, which caused the thousand year old to actually blush!

"No, my sister most assuredly isn't Life," Death answered before stroking a hand through Violet's blood red hair. "She is Kali Ma, Mother Darkness, Goddess of Discord and now my Mistress; essentially this shell has become Immortal. She will begin to remember her past lives."

"Won't that harm her," Rebekah asked reasonably. There was worry in her voice as she took notice of the pain inside Violet's eyes when Death mentioned her remembering. 

"Very much so. She will need all her mates to keep her mind stabilized."

"Will it be dangerous for her," Niklaus asked with a growl.

"Not physically, per se," Death conceeded after staring down at his sister.

"Anyways! Both Elena and Stefan are down in the Dungeons with the Dementors," Violet said to change the topic, with a cheerful voice. "Mipsy! Have you put Elena to sleep with the Draught of Living Death and given Blood Replenishers as you drain her?"

"Who are you draining of blood and why," the twins said together in excitement.

Violet rolled her eyes at their antics. 

"You've already collected the Doppelganger," Niklaus asked as he took an excited step forward. 

"Yes. Earlier I had an Elf kidnap her and charm her brother into thinking she went to save Stefan. If you don't want to kill them after a week we can plant memories of her convincing him to leave you, after offering a few pints of blood or something."

"I'll need to think about it. Thanks, Love." Niklaus stepped forward to kiss the side of Violet's head.

"Alright everyone! Skull and the Elves prepared dinner so let's eat," Violet proclaimed. "You're going to join us."

She grabbed hold of her brother's hair so that he couldn't leave.

"That's an order, Little Brother," she smiled sweetly.

"What happened to my sweet sister?!" Death surprised everyone with his whining.

"I've never been sweet. Nice try, punk."

Death followed behind Violet with a pout on his plump lips as everyone made their way into their seats. 

As soon as they sat down, four Werewolves were ushered in, alongside the dishes of food. Since Kol had drank from Violet earlier, he didn't need blood. 

"They are worshippers of mine and do not mind bloodletting. Werewolf blood is actually very good for Vampires. It's just extremely difficult to drink without being attacked." All the Wolves were men and seemed to be under Death's thrall, or Skull's, as they stepped to the right of each Vampire in the room. Fred, George and Luna didn't seem bothered by what was going to happen and Violet had already begun cutting into her bloody steak. 

"Sister, you will begin showing characteristics of you creatures. That bloody steak is one sign, I suppose," Death said as he hummed around a spoonful of a black mass that seemed to be screaming.

"What do you have," she asked as she leaned towards it.

"Back off!" Death wrapped a protective arm around his food and glared. "Get your own tortured souls. You always steal mine! Not fair."

Violet couldn't help but laugh at how petulant Death was being. 

"Fine. Skull! Can I have what Death is eating?" Skull appeared thoughtful. "Yes, but smaller serving for Death's Violet."

A small bowl was set in front of her with a screaming black mass. She dug in with gusto and moaned around her first spoonful. It was cool like ice but sweet and when it hit her stomach it seemed to affect her magic, allowing it to expand further than before. Everyone was watching Violet with rapt attention as she ate the creepy bowl of damned souls.

"Is it-"

"Good?" Fred and George braved the storm.

Violet opened her eyes and they were glowing green but her sclera was completely pitch black like Death's were. Everyone stilled when she looked at them before she gave them a smile around the spoon in her mouth.

"It's good." Her voice held power and caused everyone to shiver either in pleasure or pain; no one was completely sure except for her mates.

Death ignored everyone around the table and continued eating his own bowl of Damned Souls. Everyone went back to eating, even the vampires finally set their teeth into the wrists of the Werewolves, aside from Kol who was eating his own steak. Niklaus had been a bit uncomfortable at first but bit in anyways.

"They would not mind being turned, Niklaus," Death said into the silence as if reading his mind.

Niklaus tore his mouth away from the wrist he was drinking from and looked at Death in surprise.

"They are mine in body and soul. Being part Vampire would put them closer to me and thus is welcome."

"We can try the Doppelganger blood now if you wish," Violet spoke up.

"Oh joy! Dinner and a show," Kol chortled. He continued cutting up his food and taking measured bites as he watched with glee.

"Skull! Can you please bring the Doppelganger's blood so that Nik can make these gentlemen Hybrids," Violet asked.

Skull popped back with four goblets of blood from the Doppelganger down in the Dungeons. Niklaus looked a bit unsure but finally bit into his wrist and had each Werewolf drink his blood before quickly snapping all of their necks. 

They waited patiently until the four woke with a gasp. The Vampires held them down before bringing the Goblets of blood to each of their lips. It was effective immediately, transforming their eyes into the same black and yellow as Niklaus' own and the veins on their face showed their Vampirism. Four sets of teeth formed in their mouth as they Hybrid out for the first time.

"It worked," Niklaus breathed out, excited as he felt the power of creating his own species.

"Congratulations on Siring a Second Line and in effect becoming a partial God," Death commented off handedly. 

Everyone's heads snapped towards where Death was still munching on the Damned souls within his bowl.


	11. Loyalty

"What?" Violet was the one to ask. Death took a napkin to clean his mouth. 

"Creatures that exist within this and other Realms are created by either existing Gods and Goddesses or Unique Creatures. You were born as a Hybrid but that doesn't constitute a species. You were able to create Vampires for a time and now you have created Hybrids. You will begin to gain powers that Violet and I hold but never the same. You were made into a God but we were born into this," Death explained. 

"Soon we will have need of his new creatures," Luna said serenely.

"Yes. It'll come soon," Death agreed. 

Violet could feel something as well and she knew Niklaus could as well but they didn't know what it was, only that he needed to make more Hybrids; quickly. 

'Crack'

Skull popped up in front of Violet with a serious look.

"You are needed in the floo room," he said to Violet. 

Violet felt a chill before apparating with Death behind her. Death stood back at the sight he could see. Andromeda laid bloody and dying with little Teddy in her arms. 

"Take him, Viola," she wheezed out. "The ministry has turned against anything Dark."

Andromeda took one last shuttering breath as Teddy laid fitfully in Violet's arms.

"What happened," Violet asked as she controlled her magic and voice. 

Death pulled Andromeda's soul out of her body and allowed her to pass through him. He took a shuddering breath before locking gazes with his Sister. 

"We are about to open our immense home to the Dark, Sister. Follow my instructions. I cannot do this unless you command me. The ministry has put an 'all kill' out on anything they deem 'Dark'. Command me to collect the ones in Britain or they will all die. Command me to heal their wounds. Now! I feel their lives blinking out, Violet."

"Death, I command you to collect all the Dark Creatures and Followers of the Dark. Heal their wounds and bring them to Castle Mordred!"

Pops began to ring out and bodies filled the Castle. They knew where they were and they knew who had saved them. Death added more rooms until it became a fortress. 

"Sister, command me to use your power to create your own Dimensional Space. As Goddess of Discord, this is allowed."

"Death, I command you to use my magic to create a hidden yet prosperous land; manors and forests, rivers and waterfalls. Create an Oasis for the Dark."

A sucking force drew out of Violet and she felt empty and weak but she knew Death was merely borrowing her magic. Those Werewolves and ex-Death Eaters who ended up in Mordred Castle had either gone in search of their Family or ordered their House Elves to secure their belongings.

Skull popped up in front of Violet, right after Death returned her magic. Teddy slept through it all because of the slight silencing ward that was placed around him within Violet's arms.

"Mother Darkness, Death's Violet, there are an abundant amount of angry Goblins at the door.. Magic side, Mistress."

Violet breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't viewable by the muggles. Why the Goblins though?

"They are labeled Dark and battle honed warriors."

"Before that," Violet paused and used sonorous on her voice to echo throughout the Castle. "Many of you know me as Violet Potter. But here you shall call me Mistress of Death. I've given all in the Dark or of the Dark Sanctuary after the Ministry put out a Kill Order and sent off Hit Wizards to your homes. Why should I help? You may be wondering. I assure you that I'm very Dark," she allowed her Black Magic to spread out to touch everyone, including the Goblins who were also listening. "Know this! I will have your obedience whilst staying within my walls and my Dimension. Otherwise feel free to go back to be hunted in Britain. You may go to Luna if you need help locating your families."

Luna popped up next to her as she called her name. With that resolves, Violet changed as she walked and ended up in a tube top dress that slit up one side and was a v-cut to expose her delicate flesh. Her arms seemed to ooze black until both hands, to the elbow, were covered in black gloves. She gently handed Teddy off to Skull and ordered him to watch the babe in her room. Her ensemble ended with her open toed heels that laced up her calf. 

Violet allowed her hair to fish braid down her back until it rested against her butt. Her dress had an open back which exposed all that golden skin to everyone present. The only thing that was 'marring' the beautiful image was the sign of the deathly hallows on her neck and the snake formed tattoo on the side of her face made of parseltongue. Many hadn't seen Violet Potter since the battle at Hogwarts and she was completely different. This was a true Dark Lady. She was joined by all four of her mates in a united front. 

Four Hybrids followed closely behind with their eyes eerily glowing like a wolf but the vampire veins fully on display. The Werewolves stared at them in wonder.

"My Mate is Hybrid born. Any wolves that wish their curse of the moon gone can easily ask for his favor," Violet said with her head held high and gripped Niklaus' arm to drag him along.

She created a silencing bubble so it was just them before she told him, "I did it this way so that they follow you out of loyalty and not out of a sire bond. It is easy to lose that control with a sire bond but loyalty never falters. Nik, they will come begging you and look to you as their benefactor. Let it be so," Violet hurried to say as she felt his irritation. Niklaus relented at her logix instead of having to force them all and chase them down or worry about betrayal, this way would be better.

Violet ended the Silencing Bubble and looked around to notice other Dark Creatures, like Vampires and even some that she had created, roaming about; unsure of themselves or their welcome.


	12. Not Dead

"Can you order the Vampires to feed only on willing donors while here," Violet asked the Originals.

"No, but I'm sure Death can enforce it," Elijah said.

Death had transformed back in his 'scary' form and wrapped a skeletal arm athrough Violet's to have her hand rest on his forearm. Dark Elves had begun sectioning the corridors and rooms off based on Species. All those DeathEaters or from the Dark would be going in the 'Human' area, where the Werewolves and Vampires weren't admitted. As Violet walked by, she caught sight of white blonde hair. 

"Malfoy?! I mean, Draco?"

Draco Malfoy stood nervously beside his Mother and Father. A Father that was supposed to be in Azkiban.

"Death? Something you forgot to mention?"

"Yes but I already took care of the ones too far gone. No point bringing that madness into our Home," Death told her in a whisper.

Narcissa looked like she wanted to run towards Violet, which made the girl in question confused.

"Any blocks or compulsions were removed once they entered Mordred Castle. She had her memory wiped and Godmother bond messed with... Snape is also still alive and somewhere in the Castle."

That last had her turning her head in shock to Death. What the hell? She felt like grabbing her breasts to hide the bat wings that no one else could see. She finally pulled away from Death to walk towards Narcissa with a smile. Draco looked gobsmacked at Violet's new look and how very pureblood she was appearing, instead of wearing the old clothes of Dudlery. Plus, she didn't have that stupid lightning bolt scar and glasses. She did, however, have a snake tattoo made out of parselcript and the Deathly Hallows tattooed on her neck. 

"Hello Godmother," she said cheerfully to Narcissa. Narcissa looked slightly shocked before smiling.

"Hello, mi picola Violetta," she whispered before moving forward to hug Violet. Violet allowed it because she felt the Godmother bond that they held to one another. Narcissa felt safe and so did the other two Malfoys. It was strange since they had been fighting against one another before.

"What has you so," Narcissa asked as she pulled back. She was talking about the difference in Violet. 

"Dumbledore had me on magic blocks, compulsions, a glamour, love potions and many more," Violet said by way of explanation.

Her mates growled angrily about all of it but mostly the love potion. Narcissa chuckled prettily at their act of possessiveness.

"Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy, Draco," she inclined her head towards the two Malfoy men before sweeping a hand out to encompass all four of her mates, "These are my mates; the Original Vampires."

Mr. Malfoy looked gobsmacked and Draco looked slightly confused but Narcissa's eyes crinkled with inner laughter and a slight bit of Black Madness before taking on a stern half-crazed look.

"You'll treat my Goddaughter like a Queen," she demanded regally. She even looked down her nose at all four men. "Otherwise, you'll find out exactly why us Black women are known for our 'Madness' and immortal or not, that's a long time to be suffering inside of a dungeon."

"I like her too," Kol commented as he stepped toward Narcissa. Both had similar manic looks in their eyes and Narcissa merely raised one delicate white brow at him. Kol grinned maliciously before calming down. "It's a pleasure to meet my mate's Godmother."

He picked up Narcissa's delicate hand and turned it over to place a delicate kiss to the inside of her wrist. Lucius Malfoy nearly had a heart attack when the Original Vampire placed his lips on her wrist. Narcissa was completely calm, her heart didn't even pick up pace or skip a beat.

Kol let go of Narcissa's hand as though she were spun glass before stealing his mate from her side.

"Ello, Lovey. Love the new dress," Kol leaned forward to kiss Violet on the mouth. Most everyone was staring at Violet and consequently Kol.

"I need to go deal with the Goblins," Violet said tiredly.

"Violetta , take Lucius with you. He is very good at striking deals."

"I'm sure he is, however, there will be no deals. They either seek safety or perish in Britain. Easy choice really."

Narcissa was flabbergasted at how ruthless Violet was. Draco looked at Violet with a queer eye.

"What are you on about, Potter," he finally drawled with a smidge of his usual condescending voice. Violet smirked his way as her eyes glowed killing curse green.

"This is who I am, Draco. You can call me Violet because the other is a mouthful. I doubt you want to try and insult me with Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys. That would be a mouthful every time," she said with a small smirk. "Also, I'm the Mistress of Death. That means I can't die."

She had shocked the three Malfoys into stunned silence and turned to go talk to the Goblins. What she hadn't expected wasd to find Severus Snape arguing with Sharpfang.

"I've told you, you insufferable fool of a Goblin! I'm not Dead. You will open my accounts to me at once and desist in giving that old goat more of my money!"

Violet stumbled a bit when she heard his voice but their Godfather bond was extremely strong. Snape seemed to realize someone he cared for stood behind him and turned. The sight that met him made him stunned. She had her mother's heart shaped face and red hair but her father's aristocratic high cheekbones. Simply put, Violet was flawless, aside from the tattoos but they added depth to her otherwise flawless physique. She didn't really resemble either James Potter nor Lily Evans but then again she did resemble them at the same time. Hell, she even partially looked like Narcissa and Snape as well as Sirius but that was due to the blood given for the Godparent Bond.

"You're alive." Was the first thing Violet got out after her shock of seeing Severus alive. Severus Snape looked embarassed. He had been obliviated and numerous compulsions to hate Violet and mistreat her when he had done a Blood Godfather Bond with that mutt and Cissa. All their blood created the Violet who stood in front of him. Severus could even see pieces of himself as she turned to sneer at the Goblins while ignoring him.

"Sharpfang, I've given your people a Safe Haven as the British Ministry has-" she stopped as Death cut her off.

"Dumbledore is alive," he whispered.

"Excuse-a-fuck-me?!" She turned angry eyes at Death.

"He created a Golem which Severus killed and has been waiting to come forward to claim you as a Dark Lady and take over Magical Britain," he explained.

"I'll kill that mother fucker. Where is he?!"

Severus watched Violet in amusement as she threatened to kill Dumbledore.

"I'm sure we all want him dead, Ms. Potter," Severus drawled.

"Severus, just call me Violet. Your charade doesn't work on me," she said as she flipped him a supercilius look before pulling on Death's cloak like a child.

"Brother, who else is supposed to be dead but you've yet to tell me," her voice held the ancient qualities of Kali Ma. It sent a shiver down Severus' spine.

Death changed back into his human form with a pout.

"Well, Delores Umbridge escaped the Centaurs tender mercies. Sirius is stuck in the veil, not dead but no one has gone to retrieve him. It's probably driven him a bit more insane. The veil isn't meant for living bodies. Dumbledore as you know.. oh and Severus here," he said finally as Violet still had a hand wrapped around his hair and was tugging him closer.

"Anything else, Dearest Brother?" She glared at him with power in her eyes. The sclera turned black and the green glowed with the killing curse.

"Your mates Mother has breached the Veil and entered our World."

"I swear I don't get a break. Michael, Esther and now Dumbledore?! For fucks sake."

"I could've sworn I killed the old coot," Snape drawled as he leaned against a wall. Violet could only deal with so much so she gave that up in favor of dealing with the Goblins. She sneered at Sharpfang and his clan.


	13. Summoning

"As I've said, I'll gladly transport you back to Magical Britain but as you are now made aware of, they broke treaty with you. Usually, you'd go to war over this but I've got a better plan."

Death could already see what his sister wanted to do. "It will be possible but not as you are and not as the Wolves are. Within the next six full moons, change will happen. Either bad or good, time will tell."

"Fate and Time have always loved me," she said with a smirk at Death and he rolled his eyes at her antics. All the Gods and Goddesses liked Kali Ma, merely Chaos was jealous of her.

"We will stay for now. Do not keep us out of the loop though," one of the Higher Goblins grunted before they retreated to the tunnels that had been made for them.

Violet let herself relax after the Goblins left but she would need to act strong again to handle the mass of Dark creatures now within her halls.

"Use your creatures," Death told her.

"Yours or mine?"

"Well, I merely meant yours but you can use mine for now. I'm actually not sure if they'll recognize you as of yet with your Human Shell."

Which basically meant that she should tread with caution if she wasn't using Death magic to command the creatures. 

"All Dementors, Lethifolds and Grimms; you will watch these new guests and stop any fighting or attacks by any means necessary, aside from death. Transport the transgressors to the Dungeons if they become to unruly."

"Your creatures are spread throughout the World and mostly in hiding. You can try to recall them but I warn you that they may frighten the people within these walls," Death spoke up.

Violet knew how scary her creatures looked. They were created between Death and her; of course they were the things of nightmares. However, they were her children and she really wanted them here. She had created a small Dimension and that should be enough.

"Do you think if I asked for them to come they will?"

"Some may. I can't be sure though." Was his succulent reply.

Violet tapped into that magic that she was beginning to understand was her Darkness that came from being what she was and not who she had become. That magic touched everything of this world that called to her and she beckoned them to join her here; in safety and love that only a mother could give. These things had not felt the love of their Mother in long ages past. Some were so old that they were the first and only of their kind. They came to the call of their Mother.

Snape watched on impassively as Violet seemed to go into a trance and walked further outside. The sky began to darken as things began to appear. Violet's previously blood red hair began to bleed black as her creatures popped into existence around her.

(If you wish to see images of these creatures visit https://www.wattpad.com/623026600-mother-darkness-becomes-death%27s-mistress-13)

Her creatures were some of the most darkly beautiful and scariest of creatures that inhabited the planet. The one that could speak a language that everyone would understand was merely the Drolls. 

A Droll with white hair reaching his ankles and black skin that seemed to shine a myriad of colors stepped forward and bowed to her. 

"My Goddess, you grace us with your presence," he said with heavy accent. 

"I apologize for the unexpected summonings. There is a war on the horizon and I wished to keep my people safe."

"You would include us with the Humans," another droll stepped forward and questioned. She was beautiful and displayed all that sleek muscle with something that resembled a swimsuit on.

"Regardless of whether you're a Human or not, a war will not discriminate. You may stay here or go back to whence you came," Violet said as she narrowed her eyes on one of her wayward children.

The other creatures shifted as they sensed her rising ire. A nundu came crawling towards Violet and rolled on the ground in front of her to get her attention. She reached down and stroked a hand through the varying spikes on her neck. The nundu began purring in appreciation as Violet's ire left and she gave a smile.

"I'll reiterate: If you wish to stay here amongst the Dark, you may. I will not keep you here against your wishes. However, there will not be fighting amongst one another or you'll be handled efficiently. Death and I are both in agreement on this fact," Violet said to the creatures around her. 

To them, Death was like their Father and Violet was their Mother. Death stepped closer and wrapped a skeletal arm around her shoulders as he stared back at their Children. Most of them bowed in acknowledgement but a few refused and were sent on their way. 

Violet made sure to seclude the wendigos in the forests and away from anything they could eat aside from the wildlife provided. The Djinn's walked the hallways with the Dementors as well as the Nundus. She built a fortress within the woods for the Drolls and Dark Fae that joined them. Many of the other creatures took up residence either in the Dungeons where they preferred or the Forests with the Wendigos.


	14. Sirius

"I see that you're not as much of a dunderhead after all," came a slightly snarky voice from behind Violet. 

She turned to stare into her favorite Potion Master's onyx eyes and felt a slight mist fill her own. He unhooked his arms from their crossed position and stared at her incomprehensibly. He didn't think he had said anything that would set her off but he didn't know what was going on.

Violet flung herself into Severus Snape's arms and cried happy tears of relief. "You're alive! That's great. I'm so happy you're okay." She kept rambling as she held onto Severus as though he were a lifeline. Snape on the other hand didn't know what to do with his own hands especially to a child he had treated so terribly before. He knew that she was his goddaughter after he was transported here and had the spells cleansed of him but that didn't mean he was completely comfortable. 

"Okay, brat, have you had enough of this crying nonsense? Clearly I'm fine."

"I saw you die!"

Violet was shaking as she stepped away from the dungeon bat. Snape narrowed his eyes as he evaluated his Goddaughter's mental state.

"You saw a Golem die. Which is why I'm annoyed that the Goblins have the audacity to say I'm dead! I didn't even write a Will stating that I would be handing all my possessions over to Dumbledore but apparently one was made!"

Violet gnawed on her inner cheek to keep from giggling hysterically. She was just so happy that he was alive and also a bit embarassed that she'd jumped into his arms like a bumbling idiot. 

"I'm sure a mutual agreement can be arranged with the Goblins," Violet said as she looked back towards where some of the Goblins had stayed behind while the rest went to go search out their new home. 

One stepped forward, this one with grey hair and more wrinkles than the rest. 

"Kali Ma, we would be happy to reach a mutual agreement that could benefit us all."

"What is your name?"

"I am Gringotts the third."

"Gringotts, I think it would behoove you to quickly tidy up this nonsense since I've already given your people a safe haven. Wouldn't you agree," she said sweetly. However there was a hard glint to her eyes. 

Gringotts swallowed subtly before grinning with shark-like teeth. "Of Course, Mistress."

Violet nodded her head before turning back to Severus Snape. 

"They'll make sure to get everything back in working order. Unfortunately I am needed elsewhere. It seems that something has recently been brought to my attention and I don't want to waste unnecessary time."

Severus looked slightly concerned as he asked, "Is it something you'll need help with?"

Violet smiled brightly back at him. "Nope! I've got it handled."

She quickly left him alone as she moved into a hallway and turned towards her brother. 

"Okay. How are we going to get Sirius out of the Veil?"

Her brother leaned against the wall in front of her as he crossed his arms. "Easily. Merely order me to retrieve him. Or you can go yourself. However, I would advise you not to do so since you haven't been there before and could potentially get lost."

"Fine. I order you as Mistress of Death to retrieve Sirius Orion Black from the other side of the Veil."

Death disappeared into the shadows as Violet allowed herself to relax. Her mates had followed her silently as all of this was taking place. 

"Are you still upset with us, Love," Klaus asked. He had been wanting to ask if she was still mad at them over their earlier transgressions but everything had been slightly chaotic for a time now.

"Are you still being ridiculous about my age?"

"Of course not. We were merely shocked at the sudden realization that you were so young," Elijah commented.

"Yes, Lover. It was just a shock at how very.. virginal.. you are," Kol spoke up as he sidled closer with a lascivious look. 

Violet quirked her lips up at her perverted Mate. Kol had just reached his mate and had begun wrapping his hand in all that hair when Death popped back up with a disheveled man alongside him.

"Bloody hell! What in the bleeding hell was that," the man wheezed out. He looked gaunt and half starved but his eyes still sparkled with life.

"SIRIUS!"

Violet flew across the way and tackled the man. Sirius lost his balance and bounced into the wall behind him as his arms wrapped around Violet.

"Vivi? Is that you? How'd you get so big?"

"Siri, you've been gone for a while now. The war with Voldemort has ended and now a new war is brewing."

"A new one, you say? Who do we have to fight now? Not another Dark Lord!"

"Unfortunately, no. We're fighting Dumbledore," she paused before stepping back and opening her arms wide and with a cheerful voice shouted, "WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE!"

Sirius deadpanned a look at his God Daughter. "Is there at least cookies and women?"

"Well.. I could always cook some cookies but you'll have to work on the women front yourself."

"I'm sold!" 

Sirius acted as though it hadn't even mattered that his God Daughter had practically just told him she was now on the opposite side of the war. He had always been on her side though so it didn't matter what side of the spectrum she fell under to him. 

He quickly hugged his God Daughter to him and was just happy that she was here with him. He'd made many mistakes in his life but he was happy that she was still healthy and had turned out alright. 

"I've got a Castle to run! I'm going to just say that everyone will be taking dinner in their rooms and tomorrow we'll hold a mass meeting in one of the ballrooms so that everyone is made aware of what is going on."

She pulled back from Sirius and threw over her shoulder as she made her way to her mates. It had been a rather hectic day for her all around.


	15. Chapter 15

Violet and her mates made their way back to the family wing and to their rooms. Klaus lifted Violet into his arms as they reached the door to her room.

"I'm staying with you tonight," he immediately interrupted her protests. 

She honestly didn't mind if he stayed with her tonight but she felt a bit guilty to the rest if it were him alone. 

"Everyone can stay the night tonight. Today has been rather rough," she said with a tired sigh.

Elijah looked like he wanted to object but decided not to instead. Kol looked excited to be inside of his mate's room with her and Finn was still weary about how he had acted earlier. Klaus walked forward and set Violet on her bed. They all looked unsure of what to do. 

Violet smirked at them before sliding off the cloak that had formed into a dress for her. She was bare beneath and the men seemed slightly shocked at her sudden nudity. Kol immediately smirked and slid onto the bed beside her.

"Well, love. I like the way you think," he said as he tore off his shirt and slipped a hand up her calf. Violet pulled his face closer to her own and began kissing him as he set his body on top of hers. 

Klaus growled before pulling his own shirt over his head and slipped onto the bed near Violet's head. He pushed Kol aside so that he could begin kissing her kiss swollen lips. Kol began kissing up the side of her neck. Violet reached a hand out in beckoning to both Finn and Elijah. Although Elijah was a gentleman that didn't mean he'd ignore his nude mate. Finn seemed gobsmacked before he also joined the bed. 

Violet ran a hand down Elijah's chest before tearing her hand down the buttons of his shirt, exposing a hardened chest and abdominal muscles. Each of the men had battle honed muscles from their times as mortals. 

Klaus bit into Violet's lip and drew some blood, eyes turning black and gold. Kol moved down and began attacking her breasts, playing with the piercings that lay there. Violet moaned and writhed beneath their ministrations. At one point she wasn't sure who was touching where because both Finn and Elijah had joined the other two. 

Kol was the first to make love to her and as he sank himself within her, so to did he sink his fangs into her neck, cementing their bond. Klaus and Elijah made love to her together and also sank their teeth into the sides of her neck and then their was Finn. Finn was her most gentle which was a good thing since she was already exhausted. Once his fangs sank into her neck a blinding gold light wrapped around the five of them, creating gold and black markings across each of their necks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(I'm honestly trying to finish this fanfic merely because It's dead to me at the moment. Sorry for how short it is with the sex scene.)

Violet dreamed. She dreamed of a life she'd never lived. Not her exactly but the her who was a Goddess. At one point she was happy and in love with a beautiful son. She'd been told not to fall in love with a mortal because they would age and die but she hadn't heeded that warning. She'd entered the mortal world on numerous occasions to see her love and child but doing so had stained the land she stepped foot on. 

It wasn't visible to the eye but the very air saturating the surroundings. She hadn't realized it at the time but soon she came to know exactly why she wasn't supposed to set foot onto the mortal plane. Kali Ma was the cause for all those deaths when that volcano erupted so suddenly and overtaken the entire civilization. Her love and child had been gone before she could make it to them. She'd been devastated as she had stood by as her brother collected their souls. There was nothing she could do. 

Violet began to relive their very deaths as her memories were returned to her in her sleep. Her body shuddered and tears of blood flooded down her face. Klaus was the first to realize that Violet smelled of blood. He immediately shot up and reached out to her, pulling her to his chest before shaking her. 

"Wake up, love. It's just a dream."

At first she didn't seem to hear or feel him but he continued until she took in a rasping gasp. By this time, the other three were already awake. Violet's eyes were swimming in black as blood leaked out, replacing her tears. 

"It was just a dream, love. You're alright."

Violet's eyes closed as she let out a breath. "It wasn't a dream. It was a memory."

"You remember," Elijah asked. 

"Yes. All of it."

"Do you want to talk about it," Kol asked. 

"Not right now."

She laid back down and cuddled up to Klaus' side as Kol snuggled up to her back. Everyone tried to get back to sleep but Violet began to sort through all her memories. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violet had planned to hold a meeting with the families and creatures who had been transported to her island the next day but before she even had time to do so, their island was somehow attacked. Apparently the Goddess who was jealous of Kali Ma was helping Dumbledore and the Original Witch along with their army of 'light' supporters. 

She'd immediately organized their people to take on the forces as her and her mates faced off with the three figureheads. Dumbledore's stupid eyes twinkled as he smiled benignly at Violet.

"My girl, it's good to see you again but under the circumstances it would've been better had you allowed yourself to move on at the battle with Tom."

"I'm not your girl, Dumbledore," she told the old man before turning to Chaos, "I see you're now running with the trash."

Chaos sneered at her but didn't deem Violet with a response. Violet rolled her eyes before they turned completely black. She called Death to her and commanded him to reap Chaos' soul. God's and Goddess' couldn't kill one another. However, Death was a completely different case. Death fought Chaos as Violet walked towards Dumbledore. 

"You've meddled with my entire life and it ends here. I won't stand by and watch you ruin the rest of our world into your one sided beliefs."

She called forth her darkness and watched as it slithered forth from the ground. Arising from Dumbledore's own shadow before beginning to flood through his orfices. It choked and blinded him. He grew deaf, blind, and couldn't utter a single word as she flooded him with the pain he had directly or indirectly caused. She called forth those souls that passed on and used their pain to flood his system. He dropped to the ground in silent screams. 

Those of the dark and light who were fighting in the surroundings grew still. The dead laid at their feet and most were covered in wounds as their chests heaved. Violet glanced over and realized that her mates had already killed their mother while she was distracted. Violet would need to make sure that the bitch stayed dead this time. She looked back to find that Dumbledore had turned into a black dried husk. There was nothing left to indicate who the body belonged to. 

A swift wind passed by and picked up his remains, scattering it into dust. Violet's attention turned swiftly to the side as she heard Chaos scream. Death had shoved his scythe into her throat. He ripped it through and her soul was gathered on the end. He reached forward and grabbed the air in front of her soul which made it compact swiftly into a golden mass. Death gripped the mass with both hands before ripping it in half and tossing one half towards Violet.

She watched as he threw the other half into his mouth and began to chew. He winked at her so she did the same. Chaos tasted like watermelon sour straw candy. It also gave her more power than she could handle. She used what she gained to expand the island to create a separate world from the rest of the planet. One where her people could exist and not be concerned about being discovered. 

In time, the rest of the magical population would migrate there but for now they needed to rebuild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes. I know. I cut this rather short and I could've gone on to do more to it but I just lost my muse for it. However, if someone wants to pick this up and add more or fix it you can. I just wanted to at least give this an ending.


End file.
